The Taste of Nightlock on Your Lips
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Haymitch forces them to party and Katniss ends up drunk. Then she ends up pregnant and still in the games. Unlikely alliances and crazy sponsors abound -it's crack!drama. Star-crossed Seneca/Katniss.
1. The Butterfly Lovers

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be richer, if I did.  
>Story: Haymitch forces them to party and Katniss ends up drunk. She ends up pregnant and still in the games. Unlikely alliances and crazy sponsors. It's crack!drama.<br>Set AU at the first book, "The Hunger Games."  
>Spoilers: Just the first book at first and then maybe the next two books.<br>Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
>Pairings: SenecaKatniss, one-sided Gale/Katniss, one-sided Peeta/Katniss, Glimmer/Peeta, Cato/?, Gale/Clove

_**Warning: M for a reason. Watch this chapter.**_

**The Taste of Nightlock on Your Lips  
><strong>_Chapter One: The Butterfly Lovers_

_Liang Shanbo and Zhu Yingtai are two characters of a tragic love story called Liang Zhu, the first two of their names combined and meaning "The Butterfly Lovers." It is the Chinese equivalent of Romeo and Juliet._

History, Katniss Everdeen thought, was much more interesting before the Capitol ever came into existence.

The Chinese legend had been one of the things she'd been reading about before she had volunteered, and she regretted that she had been unable to finish the last few pages before she had to leave her home. Many of the things she read varied, but she admitted that a good portion of it had some sort of star-crossed lovers role in them. Scoffed at them as she did, she also felt sincere sympathy and acknowledgement that in the end, they suffered and suffering was never something she wished on anyone.

After all, it was a commonplace attribute to the Seam and she knew how that was.

Grabbing the insanely soft towel, she toweled her hair dry and looked dispassionately at the dress laid out on her bed. It wasn't as outrageous as the other things the people in the Capitol she'd seen wear, but it was dressier than she was used to. Silky fabric with lace trimmings…Cinna called it a Lolita dress. She laughed softly remembering his enthusiasm in describing the outfit and his eagerness for her to wear it, recalling his interspersions in his speech about his inspiration in retro-styling.

She put it on and decided to leave the back for one of the others to help her with later, choosing instead to inspect the front. It was a rather pretty dress, she admitted, and since it was Cinna –a man she barely knew but had instantly liked and bonded with –she would wear it without complaint. She would forgo the makeup though. Once was enough for the Tribute Parade, and she didn't feel like doing all that work just for the night.

She almost put her hair in its signature braid, but Cinna had asked her to let it down for the night. So instead, she put it in a side-ponytail and slightly curled it. Not bothering with anything else, she put her feet in the flats the dress came with and walked out of the room quietly.

Outside, Haymitch Abernathy was just pouring another round of liquor into his glass while Effie Trinket berated him. Peeta Mellark, her partner in all this madness, looked uncertain at the two from the side, dressed nicely in a black dress shirt and slacks.

"I need help with the back," she called out blandly, examining their mentor and escort exasperatedly. That exasperation rose when they seemingly didn't hear her and were too lost in their argument, but at least Peeta was nervously on his way to offer his help. Without another word, she turned and exposed her back and the untied laces, and Peeta quickly got to work on them.

"Thanks, Peeta," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," the nervousness in his voice was thick.

She wondered why he was so nervous in the first place.

Her mind wandered to the end of the Tribute Parade and what had started this whole mess, while Peeta finished up.

_"Alright, sweetheart. You and bread boy did a great job at the parade. You two deserve a reward," Haymitch nodded certainly, tilting slightly due to his minor inebriety._

_She was surprised he wasn't drunk more._

_"Reward? What do you mean?" Peeta interjected, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion._

_"You guys need to let loose. It's your last night to be able to go out and have fun, go and get wild," Haymitch stumbled towards a chair, slumping in it lazily. "Trust me, kids. It ain't pretty in the games and training'll be brutal. Take this chance. Go out and do something stupid. Party with the citizens for awhile."_

_"Can we actually do that? I didn't think we could leave the suite," Peeta asked skeptically._

_Katniss silently agreed._

_Haymitch shrugged. "Dunno. It's never been done before. **Technically**, I would say it ain't 'cause there's no actual rule about it…everyone just assumes you can't."_

_Well that settled it. "No," Katniss said flatly._

_Haymitch actually sobered up, at least in attitude. "Sweetheart, you especially need to get laid. Loosen up for once, won't you? Yeah, you definitely need to get laid –maybe it'll finally get you to relax some."_

_He had looked serious at least in that moment before he opened his mouth, even if his words proved that to be a moot point._

_Katniss bristled, ready to retort angrily when Haymitch interrupted her._

_"Look, you two don't got a choice. I finally convinced Little Miss Muppet over there to agree," he jabbed his thumb towards Effie, who huffed irritably, "and if you don't agree willingly, I'll force you two out of the suite and lock it, so you can't get in and therefore get caught by some Capitol minion, underling, gofer, whatever…At least if you agree, you get the chance to fix yourselves up and don't end up lookin' like bums on the streets."_

And that was how they ended up in the present, after Haymitch had extracted some willing help from Cinna. Haymitch would take care of any distractions, allowing the two to sneak out, just in case they were to be caught and herded back. Soon enough, they were outside the Training Center and out in the City Circle of the Capitol.

"Well…shall we?" Peeta muttered, his nervous energy coming back and catching onto Katniss.

She swallowed just as nervously now, hesitantly accepting his arm as they started to walk further away from the Training Center and to the coming mob that partied and jeered.

"I think we should split," she murmured to him.

"What? Why?" he asked in alarm.

"We won't be as noticeable if we're separated. That way, no one can tell who we are right away and we can also avoid being dragged back to the Training Center immediately."

Peeta was reluctant, but he soon caved in and just as they reached the fringes of the main partygoers, they went their separate ways. A little later, as she walked around, she caught sight of Peeta entertaining a crowd and getting them all excited.

"Peeta, Peeta! Are you really allowed to be out here?" some of the Capitol women cooed.

She bit back a laugh.

"Technically, there's no actual rule about it," Peeta said roguishly, ironically choosing to quote Haymitch. "Everyone just assumes we can't."

The crowd laughed raucously, with the women giggling freely and some men clapping a hand hard on Peeta's back in good humor.

"Now, let me actually party here! I'm going to die soon."

"Oh, Peeta! Don't talk like that!"

For herself, she hated social situations. She just…wasn't good with them. She wished she had Peeta's social skills. Still, she forced herself to go around and make small talk, berating herself inwardly for her blunt nature that she could tell surprised many of them. She always made a quick getaway afterwards, not knowing she left a longstanding impression on all of them, and actually a good one at that. In fact, many of them were amused at her frankness and appreciated it, especially as it was different.

But Katniss didn't know that and would much rather not think about it for the moment.

Finding a secluded corner where a stone bench sat underneath an arch that had roses tangled around the structure, she gratefully sat down and decided she would merely sit and maybe drink a glass of wine until she deemed it alright to head back. She wouldn't push it passed Haymitch to send her back because she hadn't been out long enough…and since he said to do something "stupid" or "let loose", drinking alcohol should qualify.

And she wouldn't get drunk like him either.

A single glass was it and she wanted to try it before her possible death in the games. If she was going to die, then maybe Haymitch had a point and she wouldn't mind being able to try some things before her death.

She had only taken a few sips of the surprisingly sweet wine, when a handsome man came over, smiling softly as he held his own glass of wine in one hand. He looked normal compared to many of the other Capitol citizens around, with his dark raven hair parted perfectly and combed back and icy blue eyes that seemed to penetrate through her. He had an intricate designed beard that was interesting to her, trimmed close to his face. He was definitely rich and Capitol, with his –though simple –expensive white pants and crimson dress shirt underneath the black vest, matching crimson lining on the front of it.

"Hello, may I sit here?" he asked, voice smooth.

"Why?" she questioned bluntly. She inwardly winced. _'Social, Katniss, __**social**__.'_ "I mean, if you want to," she corrected herself in a mutter.

He simply laughed and sat down close to her, though thankfully not too close.

"I'm Seneca, it's nice to meet you…?" he introduced himself.

"Katniss," she uncomfortably introduced herself in return, hoping to avoid another word vomit. What was it Cinna told her after leaving her dress? Right…'be yourself.'

"You don't really know who I am, do you?" he inquired curiously, but she just shook her head in confusion.

"No, should I?"

He studied her closely for a moment before his smile widened just a fraction more and he shook his head in response.

"It doesn't matter. You might have, but then you could have been living under a rock all these years," he actually teased her.

Surprised at the man's candor, she hesitantly smiled to that. Friendly, she had to remind herself too. Friendly. God, why did being social have to be so hard?

She hadn't noticed she finished her first glass of wine already, nervously snatching another one from a passing waiter.

"Don't _you_ know who _I_ am?" she asked in return, trying to return the teasing, though she was genuinely curious.

She didn't look too different from the Tribute Parade, did she? Sure, her hair was different (especially with it being down this time) and her face was natural and free of any makeup and the clothing change…but certainly that wouldn't have made her look too different, would it? By now, she was sure that she was known from the repeated showings of her district's reaping and now because of the successful parade, and many others seemed to have recognized her.

Maybe his drink had impaired his memory and vision?

She took a large gulp out of her glass, hoping that she didn't actually voice her observations out loud. That would make things awkward, wouldn't it?

"No, care to enlighten me?" he purred, shifting closer to her as his eyes darkened and his tall frame leaned over her slight one.

She blinked before freezing up, knowing she probably looked like that deer she had been hunting the day of the Reaping. Thankfully, he seemed to recognize her look and actually backed off.

"I apologize, but that was simply too good an opportunity to miss," his smile returned to play across his lips.

"Don't waste your time," she blurted out. "I'm an idiot when it comes to flirting. You were flirting…weren't you?"

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yes. I was _trying_ to flirt."

She could only shrug sheepishly at him, making him laugh again.

"How about to more friendly waters?" he said after he settled down.

And then he'd steered the conversation to something more neutral and she ended up relaxing and even coming to enjoy herself. Still, she was still a little nervous, as shown by the numerous glasses of wine she consumed as they talked, and the fact she hadn't noticed that fact.

When she got up to fetch yet another glass, she actually stumbled and was caught by strong, lean arms that held her tight and helped her settle upright. Seneca led her back to the bench and she sat down clumsily.

He plucked her latest empty glass from her hand and put it aside.

"I should think that's enough," he murmured. "And I believe you're drunk, Katniss."

"I am, am I?" she wondered aloud. "Huh…so this is how it feels to be drunk. I didn't know."

"First time drinking?"

She smiled widely at him, knowing she probably looked like an idiot. "Yep. I didn't think I'd be such a lightweight…"

Recalling the numerous glasses before he'd cut her off, he seemed to grimace at that.

"I think it's that combined with the amount you drank. And you are rather light to be handling that amount of alcohol and the potency of the kind you were drinking," he referred to her small stature.

"Eh," she replied intelligently and he cracked a smile.

"Come on, Katniss. I think I should give you a ride home now," he offered.

In a moment of clarity, she hesitated. Knowing the state she was in, she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to be going somewhere with a virtual stranger. She didn't want to just trust him on his word that he would take her to where she needed to be or take a chance he wouldn't try something.

"Katniss?"

She wet her lips and made her decision, taking his offered hand like she had accepted Peeta's arm, allowing him to lead the way to an expensive speeder. After a few moments of flying through the air, he turned to her and asked her for directions.

"Um…I don't know. It's really high. Tall, like this!" she demonstrated, leveling her hand high in the air and making him chuckle quietly. "And gray. Really gray."

"There are a lot of gray buildings," he said wryly.

"…Tall?"

He laughed lightly and she joined him, giggling (and inwardly horrified that she had). Katniss Everdeen does not giggle. Ever. So she abruptly cut herself off with a forced cough and ignored her heated cheeks.

"Do you know where it is?"

"It was near," she said, but she wasn't so sure now.

Shoot. Part of the reason she agreed to go with him, a huge reason actually, was because she didn't want to pass out in the middle of the streets. What was she going to do now?

"You can't remember?" at her distressed shake of her head, he reached out and softly patted her hand. "It's alright. Do you want to stay at my place for the night?"

And that could be the opportunity for him to try something as she had thought about earlier, only he in fact really had tried to help her get home and the thought of staying out in the city and alone brought up way too many memories of starving in the rain, boys with bread, and a whole bunch of unwanted memories guaranteed to make her start blubbering on him. In an effort to avoid that, she just resigned herself to agreeing.

He made a smooth turn and went the opposite direction from where they'd been heading, and she was inwardly touched that he had been willing to just drive around and get her home, when his own home was much farther away than where she had thought the building she was supposed to be was.

They reached a sky rise quickly and he'd parked at a private section, leading her away to elevators nearby. Without much talk, he'd brought her to his penthouse, her mouth briefly unhinging at the place and admiring the taste decorating it.

"Let me rummage around for a shirt you can sleep in," he told her, disappearing after to do as he'd said.

She fidgeted in the den, starting to feel uncomfortable again as she waited. Then he appeared and held out a silk rendition of the shirt he was wearing underneath his vest, presenting it silently to her.

"You can change in there. The bed is in there as well, so you can take that also," he offered gentlemanly.

Her hands traced the silk absentmindedly, before she just dropped it and stepped closer to him, invading his personal space.

"I'm surprised you haven't made any move to take advantage of me," she murmured, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

His eyes darkened wonderfully again, and he moved just the slightest bit closer to her.

"The thought's crossed my mind many a time tonight," he admitted.

"Then why didn't you?" her eyes burned into him.

"Oh, I wanted to. I just chose not to, because you weren't sober and I am not in the habit of taking advantage of beautiful, young women in that condition. I had hoped that I would be taking her into my bed in a more willing situation," one of his hands brushed against her hips and she swallowed uncertainly.

She pushed on.

"I_ am_ willing," she said defiantly.

He smiled darkly, eyes watching her intensely. "So you say. Katniss, you're drunk. You'll agree now and what of later?"

Seneca brought up a hand, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb, eyelids lowering as he watched the motion. Her tongue darted out and flicked at his thumb, bringing it to a stop, and he stared at her face. She took this chance to lean forward and make him take her first kiss, firmly kissing him before allowing him to take control of it with his more experienced mouth. When they pulled apart, she was breathing heavily and her face was flushed, while he had a hungry look on his. Without another word, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room, quickly shutting the door closed.

"Tell me to stop now because I won't later," his voice was husky and brought a shiver up her spine.

But then her mind cleared up momentarily and she thought about what she was doing and what she had started to agree to, indecision warring on her face. She knew he saw it, when he started to pull back. So she made up her mind and was determined not to go back on her decision.

Right now, right here, her mind was absolutely clear and he could see it. It made him more willing to go through with this, seeing her complicit agreement, and she was happy and satisfied that he cared that much for it that he wouldn't just sleep with her without it.

And damn it all, if she was going to die…if there was a possibility…she wanted to experience this before the games. She wanted to enjoy something she might not be able to if she waited, that she wouldn't live to experience. Most of all, she wanted to enjoy herself and be selfish for once.

More importantly…it would be nice for someone to take care of her and make her happy just this one time.

Their lips crashed back onto each other's and she could feel his hands on her again, firmly placed on her hips. It wasn't long until he'd led her to his bed and had placed her on it. But then he slowed down and the pace was much slower than they'd started with. She was a little bit grateful for it, as it allowed her to catch up and stop the whirling in her head from all the new sensations and to slow down the pounding of her heart.

Seneca's soft lips kissed hers languidly again and again, with her distantly feeling his elegant fingers moving to her back and nimbly unlace the dress. She tried to help him, kicking off her flats and moving upwards to try to wiggle out of her dress, when he stopped her.

"Don't move," he murmured.

He laid her out again on his bed and she watched him quietly as he went to work. He slipped the dress off her shoulders and then slowly dragged it down her body, moving her hips to pull it pass, and then letting it fall off her legs like a waterfall. It was dropped off the bed without another moment's notice and she was left in her underwear.

Realizing that, her face blushed and her arms instinctively flew up and crossed over her breasts, unable to help noticing his eyes flickering up to watch the movement and lingering over her arms and what was only barely hidden underneath them. He licked his lips and suddenly she had the notion she was underneath a predator and that tonight she was prey.

How different it was being on the other end.

Vulnerability wasn't something that came naturally to her, but there was something innately right about doing so here that she couldn't help letting herself be so with him. But she also was a strong-willed girl and she wanted to be a little more active. If he wanted her to be patient and let him have his way with her, then she wanted something in return.

His clothes needed to be taken off.

She let her arms fall away from her chest, grabbing onto his wrists determinedly. She sat up and shushed his protests, focusing on what she was doing. Her fingers went to the buttons of his vest, and she slid her fingers down the diagonal scarlet lining before she slowly unbuttoned it. She slowly slid it off, avoiding looking at him and knowing he was watching her and her actions closely. Curiously, she spread her fingers out and placed her hands flat on his chest, feeling lean muscles underneath them. She examined his torso over the dress shirt, dancing her fingers across his collar before she began to unbutton the shirt as well.

He shifted his shoulders slightly, allowing her better leeway to slide the dress shirt off them and then completely off of him. Her hands moved to his pants, but it was there where she stopped and hesitated. He ran a knuckle down her face encouragingly and she drew up her courage, finding the button and then moving on to unzip his pants. He took over from there, shoving them off, and then he was back on her, laying her out on his bed and covering her with his body while his mouth moved thoroughly against hers.

She could smell the heady scent of musk mixing with what seemed like saffron, and she wondered while being glad at the difference to the usual altered-rose scent the Capitol favored. The taste of sweat slipped into her mouth and she felt so hot, the warmth of his body compounding on hers and the outrageous feeling her own body was going through.

The ache was building in the apex between her thighs, and she couldn't hold back her gasp when the smooth skin of his fingers caressed her. She opened her mouth, ready to snark and say something to avoid her embarrassment, when one of his fingers slid in and instead she gasped again and arched into him. He slowly rocked her into oblivion with his fingers alone, murmuring soft reassurances against her whimpering lips, and then holding onto her firmly when she finally had her first orgasm.

He hummed in satisfaction against her bared throat, kissing it softly, before he lifted himself onto his hands and knees. The icy blues had completely darkened to a nightly hue, desire reflecting in them clearly as he adjusted her legs. When she felt him, she tensed up.

"Relax," he murmured into her ear.

When she had trouble doing so, he did some kind of wonderful trick with one hand, dragging the length of it from her neck to just over the curve of her arse, doing so along her spine. Relaxing just after that, he took the opportunity to thrust in, in her distraction.

She couldn't help the small shriek that escaped her lips, and the desperate hold she had around his neck and waist, clutching tightly with her arms and legs. Burying her face into his neck, she unwillingly felt a few tears escape.

He rocked his hips shallowly against her, getting her used to it without going all out, whispering comfortingly all the while to her as he echoed her hold.

When she started thrusting back against him, it was with a concentrated effort that he vaguely realized she was inexperienced and new to this, so he moved his hands to her hips and began to guide them. He barely felt himself as his vision blacked out and waves of pleasure moved through them both.

* * *

><p>The next morning was anything but relaxed for Katniss. She felt the cold air hit her skin and she felt her head pounding angrily. She could vaguely remember last night and her head was still a little fuzzy.<p>

But she jolted out of her daze when she realized there were lightly muscled arms clutching her middle.

Whoever it was, let out a quiet groan and squeezed her waist, bringing her closer to a warm, _male_ body. She tried to keep her breathing steady and unchanged, while inwardly panicking to high heavens and scrambling around in her head to try to remember clearly what happened the night before. It came with a rush of images and she was suddenly really, _really_ looking forward to seeing Haymitch.

So was her fist.

"Awake then," a voice spoke up, still husky with sleep.

She hadn't notice that he was already awake. Why was he still holding her and letting her stay in bed, much less in his home? Shouldn't he be kicking her out, saying 'thank you for the time, see you some other time' without meaning it?

She pulled away from him stiffly, keeping her eyes averted from him as she started to rummage around for her clothes.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She took a deep breath and looked up, roving her eyes all over his lean frame and for some reason committing it to memory. He was as handsome as she remembered him, with his hair mussed all over from their night's activities and his blue eyes returned to their icy color. His bare chest was nicely sculpted and she let her eyes linger a little too long before she realized that she had, and had forced her eyes away.

Apparently, in her examination, he'd had one of his own and whatever he'd seen had gotten a look of chagrin on his.

"You regret last night."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"No! No, it's not that. Trust me, it doesn't have anything to do with you," she grimaced. "It's just…last night was kind of unexpected. I promise I was completely and utterly aware of my agreement to the whole thing, and I don't take that back!" she added and could see his body slightly relax.

"I'm more upset with myself and that I was stupid enough to let myself get into that situation in the first place," she muttered. "Not that I didn't enjoy last night. I just wish that it hadn't started because I was drunk or that I was drunk in the first place. Sorry, I'm probably not being good company right now."

He shrugged. "You're being honest. I appreciate honesty. And you're still pretty," he grinned at her, drawing a lovely flush. He moved closer to her, making the flush decorating her skin darken. He caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand. "So would that mean it's alright if I did this?" he murmured.

And when she didn't refuse, he took it a step further and wound his arms around her, pulling her closer so that their bodies were pressed up against each other, and then kissed her deeply.

"Where do you need to go after this?" he asked breathily once they pulled apart.

"The Training Center," she finally remembered the name of the place that had eluded her last night.

A faint flicker of surprise went through his face before he smiled.

"Well, that's good. I'm headed there myself this morning. We could go together," he said with a note of finality that she mentally laughed fondly at. Huh, already fond of a stranger, was she…

"I was going to take a shower…join me?" he offered, his voice going an octave deeper then.

She swallowed heavily before nodding and following him. Inside the shower, as he lavished her with kisses, she thought she should be very smug upon her next meeting with Haymitch. 'Go wild' he said. How's a one-night stand for him? A drunken one-night stand with a _Capitol_ man.

She was pretty sure she definitely earned separate brownie points for that, as well as bragging rights –though she would probably be silent in that and would never actually tell him, leaving him to be confused about it. Besides, she'd never tell him about something like this; she would rather die than confide in him in any part of her…sex life. It was none of his business anyways.

That was what he gets, implying she was stiff or something. Though, she didn't feel all too different after "getting laid". Oh, she felt good, especially since Seneca was still doing such wonderful things to her body…but she'd thought she'd notice a change in herself or something. She still felt like, well, Katniss.

He did some sinful thing with his tongue that had her toes curling and her mind blanked out from there.

Afterwards, he dressed in a new ensemble of his clothing, with her musing that he probably had his whole wardrobe comprised of it. She dressed herself in what she wore last night, though she quietly cursed about not having thought to bring a jacket. The silk shirt she'd almost worn the night before was tossed at her and she looked quizzically at him.

"Keep it," he said calmly. "It can keep you warm."

Happy for the extra warmth, she put it on immediately, managing to slip into it without having to unbutton it. Without much talk, they headed down from his penthouse, to his speeder, and then they were off in the direction of the Training Center.

"So…are you an intern?" he asked conversationally, when she was sure they were halfway there.

"Something like that," she answered vaguely, not really wanting him to know she was a tribute, especially as she'd managed to get along with him so well since first meeting him. It would be worse if he started to pity her.

Still, it was strange that he still hadn't recognized her. It was now light enough to see her clearly (if he somehow hadn't managed to last night), he was clearly sober, and the longer time spent in her presence should have allowed him to finally recall her face. Shouldn't it? Perhaps she was putting too much credence into her memorability…

At the front of the Training Center, he'd parked at a private section and they got out. He immediately swept to her side, his eyelids lowered as he leaned in close to her. He kissed her again and she let him, and when he pulled back, she felt like a feeling of foreboding entered her then, along with a strange sense of longing.

"We should do this again," he looked at her intensely, and she tried not to shy away from those eyes.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," she said softly.

He blinked, his confusion almost palpable to her.

"Why ever not?"

"I just do," she looked away.

She pushed away from him and started to walk away, trying not to look back at him. But she had the strong urge for just one more look, one more time to memorize his handsome features, and one more time to quietly admire this man…

She turned halfway, gazing almost regrettably at him as she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry."

And she walked away without another look, leaving him behind to stare after her.

In another universe, Seneca Crane's name would be immortalized through history for the unforgettable ending he'd given to the 74th Hunger Games, as well as inadvertently being part of the cause that kindled the fire that lit up the rebellion into a blazing inferno, starting it in a way alongside Katniss Everdeen. A single choice was all it took, for them both, and made in direct opposition to the Capitol.

Whatever his reasons were, hers had been in rebellion…and ultimately indirectly causing his death.

_In another Chinese lore, a general named Tianfang and a girl named Dong-Er fell in love. Their forbidden romance is discovered and they are sentenced to death. He was to be made into a terracotta and burned alive, while she was to be burned. She secretly gave him the elixir of immortality and sacrificed herself. Two thousand years later, he's still alive and found by her reincarnation…_

Started 4/4/12 –Completed 4/5/12

**EDITED 9/1/13: Edited to not be explicit, just in case.**

A/n: The promised start of the full-length Seneca/Katniss fic. Yes, I went with the M rating and therefore wrote in that way, considering three people asked for it and everyone else said nothing (I assume that meant they were neutral?). I'm gonna try to model this after "Stranger Happenings" and "The Light Before We Land", as in being drama with crack thrown in. This chapter was way longer than I thought it would be; and I get so obsessed over details. I always have to focus on them, from story to even sex scenes (shoot, I always get paranoid that those turn out cheesy or something –was it cheesy?).

**Thanks to everyone who's been a loyal fan for "Caged Nightingale" (and the pairing) and all my other stories. Review and alert if you enjoyed this!**


	2. Close Your Eyes and Miss the Sun

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be richer, if I did.  
>Story: Haymitch forces them to party and Katniss ends up drunk. She ends up pregnant and still in the games. Unlikely alliances and crazy sponsors. It's crack!drama.<br>Set AU at the first book, "The Hunger Games."  
>Spoilers: Just the first book at first and then maybe the next two books.<br>Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
>Pairings: SenecaKatniss, one-sided Gale/Katniss, one-sided Peeta/Katniss, Glimmer/Peeta, Cato/?, Gale/Clove

_**Warning: M for a reason. Watch this chapter.**_

**The Taste of Nightlock on Your Lips  
><strong>_Chapter Two: Close Your Eyes and Miss the Sun_

She made it to the elevators without any hassle, missing anyone who could have crossed her path, and quickly went up the elevator she was in to her floor without trouble. Her quiet countenance was thankfully not questioned that way.

At her floor, she walked in to her suite and found a strange sight. Peeta was groaning, sprawled all over the couch while Effie fussed over him and Haymitch was chuckling to himself as he sat comfortably on the armchair next to the male tribute's head.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked dully.

The two adults' heads snapped up and stared straight at her, with Effie's jaw working and saying nothing and Haymitch staring at her in disbelief.

"You're…you're not in your room?" Effie finally said weakly.

Katniss shuffled uncomfortably. "No…why?"

"But…we thought…you didn't get back last night?" the woman was nearly in shock at that point.

Katniss almost didn't answer, but decided to take pity on the other female and shook her head no.

"Where were you then? And why did you only get back now? It's early alright, but that you get back now instead of last night or at a dead hour when no one's awake…" Haymitch spoke this time, ignoring another moan Peeta let out. "And he's got a hangover. Too much partying and drinks last night, the lucky kid."

"I had too much as well," she spoke stoically, not paying attention to the weird squawk that came out of Effie at the admission, focused on staring straight at Haymitch. "Someone let me stay over the night."

"I-Impropriety! Oh, the-the inappropriateness! It's all indecent!" Effie screamed shrilly, causing Peeta to moan even louder and clutch his head at her racket.

"And I only got back because I slept in and was too comfortable to rush back. We still have at least two hours before the first day of training begins," she pointed out carelessly, not willing to show how tired she was, how upset she still kind of was from the separation with Seneca, and how much she just wanted to avoid their questioning or how much it really was making her uneasy.

Haymitch took a long sip from his glass of amber liquid, not moving his gaze from her. And then he spoke, making her instantly feel defensive, though she made sure not to show it.

"Had lots of fun last night, huh. Enjoyed yourself?"

Well, she's already been inferring and it's going to be assumed even without her saying so…she might as well acknowledge it and show no shame.

"Immensely," she said, making sure her voice was steady and revealed nothing.

Haymitch guffawed, confusing Effie and making poor Peeta start in on another round of moaning.

And though she hadn't said what had happened outright and though she wasn't vocal in her in smugness, she allowed herself to gloat through her eyes and direct it at him through them.

"Well damn, sweetheart. Guess I was wrong about you."

She nodded sharply, hiding the brief grin, though she was sure the alcoholic still managed to catch it.

"Please excuse me, I think I'd like to take a nap before having to get ready for training," she excused herself before leaving.

She missed Haymitch's amused grin turn uneasy.

That shirt looked oddly familiar.

In her room, Katniss found her bed and collapsed on it, closing her eyes immediately after. A flash of blue eyes went through her mind and she brushed her fingertips across her lips in remembrance. She sighed in aggravation as she sat up, glaring at her wall. She needed to focus on the day ahead, not be in a daze about a man she was probably never going to see again.

If anything, at the least there would be glimpses of each other as it was known he worked in the same building…but she was a tribute and he probably wasn't working closely with the tributes or the training facility. There would be no reason for them to be able to see each other again, nor interact in any way.

She had a long and big day ahead –that was what she needed to remember and focus on.

Katniss barely got that nap in, deciding to just forget it and change into her training uniform. She spent most of the rest of the time pacing in agitation in her room, before she descended out and waited out there, seeing Peeta looking much better than when she'd gotten in. He must have gotten that hangover cure. Haymitch and Effie were nowhere to be seen.

"How's your head?" she asked quietly, in consideration of his head and not sure if he was totally alright now.

He gave her a weak smile. "Better. The herbal tea and the headache pill are helping a lot."

She furrowed her eyebrows. Seneca had given her some kind of liquid that got rid of the headache and other after affects of the drinking binge.

"Didn't they give you that hangover cure or something?"

He shook his head lightly. "Nah. You're talking about the special liquid hit they sell here in the Capitol, right? Haymitch told me about it. Told me it was expensive as hell and that it was damn useful."

Katniss felt awkward about that, but dismissed the feeling as she sat down next to Peeta.

"Why? How'd you know about it?"

This time, Katniss briefly allowed her awkwardness to show before shrugging it off and forcing an explanation to come out of her, just to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"Person I was staying overnight with gave me some this morning," she explained.

Peeta whistled appreciatively. "Nice. Lucky you. Wish I'd gotten some. I hear it works like a miracle."

"Yeah…"

He smiled gently, interpreting some of her current worry. "Hey, no worries. I'm glad you were able to have fun for a night. I get it."

'Course, she knew he probably didn't know just _exactly_ what she did last night, or just who she'd been with. She wasn't being very helpful being vague and all…

She gave a half-shrug and smiled unenthusiastically back at him.

In no time at all, it was time to go down to the training room. Haymitch gave last minute advice, warning them to not use their skills just yet, and keep it a surprise until it was time for the private evaluations. Then it was just her and Peeta again and they made into the training room, walking to the other tributes and gathering around, waiting for the head trainer to start speaking. She looked up from the floor disinterestedly, deciding to scan the room, when her eyes ran across the private balcony hosting the Gamemakers watching them.

She froze, recognizing the parted and combed back raven hair and the icy blue eyes that had haunted her since leaving them behind.

Seneca was dressed in his usual outfit, talking calmly to another Gamemaker while a calm and slightly amused smile played across his lips.

Atala, the head trainer, brought everyone to attention, including the Gamemakers. She saw his reaction before he could monitor it. His body tensed up from its relaxed position and his elegant fingers tightened around the wine glass he held in his hand. His eyes dilated briefly before returning to normal, just as his face paled.

It was actually unnoticeable to everyone, but she spent a night and a morning underneath the man and going under his ministrations –she was pretty sure she at least knew his body reactions well enough.

Before Atala started lecturing them about their training, she started to introduce the Gamemakers watching them, ending with Seneca. _Seneca Crane_.

Oh. _Oh_. She not only slept with a Gamemaker, but she slept with the _Head Gamemaker_.

Life really liked to screw her over. And there was no pun in that.

Trying to hide her shaking, she looked away from his intense and unblinking gaze; feeling like his icy blue eyes would freeze her over. There was never a time until then that she wished her Girl on Fire title enabled her to have real flames.

Atala spoke and told them to focus on the survival skills, telling them that most of them would die from natural causes rather than a fight. After that, they were sent off to start their training and she tried to avoid his eyes, looking instead at all the different stations. She'd start out small…maybe the knot station.

She was determined to not look his way or meet his eyes.

She was, after awhile, joined by the creepy District 2 female tribute. Trying to ignore the shorter girl, she remained focused on her knot. That is, until the girl started talking to her.

"Name's Clove," she said arrogantly.

Katniss hmmed in reply, wondering whether or not to ignore her or at least humor the girl. It was obvious she was sort of touched in the head though…

"Katniss," she reluctantly introduced herself.

If anything, this could be practice for her non-existent social skills.

"You're the District 12 volunteer," Clove went on. "Impressive. No one volunteers from the outer districts. Guts and honor, girl."

"Why are you here?" Katniss asked bluntly.

The other girl looked strangely amused at her frankness. "We'll be here for awhile. I'll be utterly bored in that time without anyone to talk to. Sure, there's Cato…and the mentors…and the escort…but there's only so much of Cato a girl can take, you know? And the mentors of District 2 are socially retarded and prefer to avoid us when it's not time to advise or train us. And the escort is plain annoying and I'd rather chop her head off."

Katniss twitched.

"I've already been around to see the other girls. Everyone else is boring, the little girl from 11 makes me cringe 'cause I'm not a babysitter and I don't do well with kids –hell, her being here makes me cringe at the games, and I don't want to do that because I've been looking forward to spilling some blood and gore, you know? –and I can't stand the District 1 bimbo. She's totally an airhead."

Katniss was starting to debate about moving on to another station, and leave the obviously unstable girl to talk to herself.

"But you got some spunk," Clove started to finish. "So I'm going to stick to you until game time, so I'm not driven insane by boredom and inane stupidity around here. You're actually a real firecracker and strong-willed –gotta admire that in a girl –and you won't take bull or you actually know how to fight and act like a fighter, unlike some other girls here. Plus, I'm staking out the competition."

Katniss looked down at the station and nearly sweatdropped. There was an assortment of tangle of knots that Clove was still continuing to make a mess of, and that she suspected had been made while the girl was making her speech.

"That's nice," Katniss deadpanned and then turned to leave, deciding to head to the fire-making station.

"Where are you going?"

"To try the fire-making station."

"Ah hah, you really are a pyromaniac then?"

She sighed and decided to put up with the other girl, if mostly to moderate the girl's persistence and presence around her.

It was mostly uneventful after that, though she'd started to go to each station and quietly observed the other competitors (Clove eerily stalking close beside her as she was doing so). There was one other event that was worth noting, mostly for pure entertainment, in which Clove's partner freaked out on another tribute about stealing his knife (an anger problem; something worth for her to look into and might be able to take advantage of). The little girl from District 11 was responsible, and Katniss quietly shared a grin at the moment.

At lunchtime, Katniss didn't feel up to eating. As much as she tried to focus on the stations, and she was very determined in that, she just couldn't stop thinking about Seneca or the fact that the feeling of his eyes determinedly boring into her all morning was doing nothing for her nerves. Finding a secluded and private alcove outside, she tucked herself in and pulled her knees up as she sat curled up on the bench unhappily.

"You didn't grab any food," a familiar and unwanted voice said to her.

She inwardly sighed and looked up straight into intimately familiar blue eyes.

"I wasn't really too hungry," she told him.

Seneca Crane stood in front of her and looked like he meant business.

There went her hopes of avoiding him.

* * *

><p>He'd sat there staring at her for a full minute, slowly rubbing his temple with a finger as he processed her presence. He'd set aside his glass of wine as he observed her, wondering how in the hell had he not recognized her.<p>

He'd slept with a tribute. And not just any tribute.

_District 12's volunteer._

The first time he'd seen her, he was captivated. Her absolute willingness and determination to volunteer in place of her terrified sister had earned his attention, and even reluctantly his admiration. Her spirit, however, was what had completely won him over.

He'd been looking forward to her entrance into the Capitol and to see what she was like in person. He had, of course, ignored the mental commentary in his head that whispered in amusement that this girl was exactly his type –someone he would be attracted to in appearance and personality. He brushed off those thoughts with merely a cool shake of his head, refusing to let such idle thoughts get in the way of his work. Still…

Glimmer of District 1 was pretty and a classic looker, but Katniss Everdeen was simply on a whole other level to him.

She was…unique. Her beauty was different in that her looks offered a more mysterious and yet also cold and fiery (what an oxymoron) air. The classic beauty was always a winner, but when up against someone like Katniss whose features were unforgettable and different from the norm, it was hard to compete. Even her slightly starved look (and she looked much more fit and stronger than he'd expected a Seam girl to look) added character and showed physical proof of her endurance and hard work in life, making him admire her just a little more. And then when her personality shone in her looks, that added a whole new dimension to her beauty. Especially with such a stormy countenance, when her eyes would flare up or her long dark locks would be tossed back when she would huff in indignation or even pure anger.

Those were things he'd noticed from the moment he'd laid eyes on her to the private time they'd spent together in his penthouse.

Of course, that last bit was something he had only been able to observe now, during training, because his other observations that morning and the night before had been of a more intimate and physical nature.

And so, when the Tribute Parade came, he had not been prepared for her transformation. She was gorgeous and captivating, especially with flames engulfing her and adding a dangerous flare to her looks. Her signature braid wasn't there, but her hair was still braided and put up in loops. The slight makeup she wore was fitting as she was pretty without it, though he still would swear it was odd and unneeded to see her painted up at all.

To meet her at the City Circle party that night was just unthinkable.

He still couldn't understand how he'd failed to see her for who she was, especially after her huge debut to the Capitol from the Reaping to the parade.

Tributes had never gone out to join the parties before. There was a silent agreement (even if not an actual written rule) that the mentors would keep them in the suite until training time and keep them under watch. Then again, considering who was the District 12 mentor…

And she looked different. She was done up, more than her appearance at her Reaping but less than the parade. She had a pretty dress that was completely different from the dress she wore at the Reaping and lighter than the parade outfit, and something he had never thought for her to wear. She wore no makeup like her Reaping appearance, but her face was cleaner than then.

But most of all was her strange shy demeanor.

After being so used to seeing her determined and fiery self, to see her actually being so shy and even socially awkward was just…adorable. And completely different to what he had been familiar with when it came to her.

Perhaps a combination of her looks, the supposed to be certainty that she wasn't supposed to be there, and the completely opposite behavior had helped to throw him off, but he would think that he would have been able to recall who she was after the more time he spent with her.

Katniss wasn't a usual name in the Capitol, and he was hard pressed to find someone at the party there who would have had her name. But neither she nor he gave their last names, and it was always a plausible, if slim, chance.

And he knew he had definitely not been drunk. He'd hardly had any to drink at the party and was more than sober enough to have his bearings about him and have his faculties perfectly fine.

The truth was, after he'd been thrown off, he'd been too busy enjoying _her_ and her company, all through the night and to the morning, that he had never given any real thought to the comparisons or to who she might really be. In fact, deep down he'd actually been rather pleased at the resemblance and "coincidental" likeness to a girl he'd silently admit he wanted and coveted from the first time he'd laid eyes on her and yet knew he could not (and was not allowed) to have.

It had been pure arrogance and foolhardy assumptions that had blinded him from the truth. That and willful ignorance.

And then when she'd left him that morning, with him choosing to not immediately come after her and allow her some space, when he still hadn't a real clue who she was, her words had repeated through his head like a broken record. And the more he heard them, the more he wanted to prove her wrong. He hadn't understood why she had thought that way and had decided he would pursue her anyway, and do anything to change her mind. He'd obsessed over her and the situation all morning, scheming up ways to win her over.

Now she was quietly going about her way, avoiding looking at him. Well, he was unable to avoid staring at her.

At the knot station, the District 2 female joined her and he watched Katniss awkwardly stick by and force herself to stay and listen to the other girl. He could see, even before she did, the resignation Katniss put herself through in putting up with the girl, and he hid his grin behind his hand before wiping it off quickly. When Katniss went through the other stations in a muted fashion, the District 2 female followed closely.

He couldn't help smiling at her restrained amusement at the altercation with the District 2 male, and the adorable District 11 girl's involvement in it.

Just before it was time to break for lunch, he excused himself and went to the bathroom. His hands shook as he splashed water on his face, and when he looked up into the mirror the last remnants of shock and disquiet from the news were fading away. He composed himself and crafted a lofty look, trying to come as close to normal as he could. Then he went out just in time for the lunch break, to catch Katniss slipping outside unnoticeably.

He followed after her.

When he found her, she was hidden to herself in some small alcove, looking unhappy as she curled in on herself. He hesitated, knowing he would be intruding, but also knowing that he couldn't just walk away now.

"You didn't grab any food," he spoke out, keeping his voice level.

He could see her force herself to look up.

"I wasn't really too hungry," she told him, voice tired.

He sat down next to her, ignoring her minute flinch, and looked out into the field of grass before them.

"So…does this count as favoritism?" she weakly joked, referring to their time together.

He couldn't help turning to her and caressing her cheek gently. She moved back though.

"You shouldn't be touching me," she muttered.

"I _shouldn't_?" he murmured, and then he was leaning forward and attacking her mouth with a vigor, kissing her until she started to kiss back.

They separated when they finally needed air, but they didn't look away from each other.

"So what's your excuse?"

And somehow she knew what he was talking about without a need for elaboration.

"District 12 doesn't broadcast interviews, aside from the Tribute Interviews. I knew your name, but not what you look like," she shrugged. "And I've never been to the Capitol, so I don't know how it works around here or how it's like. Who's to say you're the only one named Seneca? For all I know, there were a ton of men running around with the name. You?"

He painstakingly told her his thoughts on the matter, leaving nothing out (which left her slightly flustered but unwilling to show it), and that basically he had no really good excuse when it came down to it.

And when it was done and said, he leaned back towards her and captured her lips, cupping the back of her head and holding her there so she couldn't escape again. After thoroughly ravishing her mouth, he pulled back and stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now my hair's all messed up," was what surprisingly came out of her mouth.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't think you were the type to worry about your hair."

She scoffed. "I'm not. My going around with my hair all messed up now is going to bring up questions, that's what."

He hmmed nonchalantly, plucking a few leaves from around them and planting them into her hair, bemusing her.

"There," he started wryly. "You went frolicking about outside in the grass, messing up your hair."

And then Seneca kissed her again, before she could make a retort or refuse him.

Damn, that man was good at it; mind-numbingly so that she didn't even realize the warning bell had wrung until he'd pulled back again and told her so.

He hid his brief look of pride, because of the obvious effect he'd left on her.

"Right," she was eager to get as far away from him as she could. He was just…dangerous to her focus and her chances of survival. And a total distraction.

She had to win this and go home. To Prim.

Reaffirming her determination, she got up and started to walk away. She was very conscious of him getting up as well and following close to her, so she just quickened her steps. Once she reentered the building, she thought she could leave him and be home free, when Peeta's voice rang out and stopped them both.

Seneca was at once minutely annoyed and yet more disappointed, however this newcomer was hardly going to be much of a difference in how he was going to approach her.

"Katniss!"

She stopped and waited for Peeta to reach her, very aware of Seneca's presence beside her and that he'd moved close enough to brush his fingers lightly against her neck teasingly and not be seen.

"Oh, uh, Head Gamemaker Crane," Peeta awkwardly greeted him and Seneca just smiled perfunctory.

"No need to tack on the title, Mr. Mellark."

"O-okay, Mr. Crane. Um, I hope Katniss isn't in trouble…?" he looked questioningly between the two.

Katniss was about to make some discomfited lie, but Seneca smoothly intervened.

"Not at all," he smiled charmingly at the younger male. "The warning bell was about to ring when I was getting back, and I noticed your friend still outside. I merely informed her of that fact before graciously escorting her back. In fact, she was kind enough to trade her apple for my…sausage. The juices were absolutely delicious," he ended with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Katniss blinked, scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion before it clicked and her face flamed red. She glanced at him reproachfully, but he merely continued to smile "obliviously."

He wanted to play that game, huh? Well, she could play it too.

"The sausage was even better. I didn't expect it to be so…creamy," she refrained from smugly smirking, but only just barely.

Seneca gave a polite cough.

"Yes, but I must commend the apple's soft, moist texture. It practically melted under my hand."

"Perhaps, but I couldn't believe the sausage could be so tender and yet also _hard_."

Peeta interrupted, face clearly confused. "That's great and all, but I think we're close to being late. We wouldn't want to be late for you and the others, Mr. Crane. The two of us hope to make a good show of District 12," the last part came out sounding something rehearsed and all formal, and Katniss had to hide her grin at Peeta's subtle jab to the Capitol.

It was that or remember that she'd just held a conversation full of sexual innuendo with the Head Gamemaker right in front of him.

"I see. Well, I agree. However, I still need another minute with Miss Everdeen, Mr. Mellark. Why don't you head on ahead?"

Peeta nodded hesitantly, glancing back at her in question. She nodded an okay to him and he left, leaving her alone with Seneca again.

His hand reached up and toyed with a loose lock of her hair and she had to force herself to stand her ground, or else flinch back again.

"May I see you tonight?" he murmured, gazing at her with unreadable eyes.

Wait, what?

_'No, are you crazy? Why on earth would you?'_ was what she wanted to say. Instead, she blurted out an "Okay."

Of all the times for her to do a word vomit, this time the rude word vomit is the one that actually gets dismissed, right when she really needed it.

She bit her lip, visibly struggling with herself, before she conceded and he quietly breathed a sigh relief, especially when it was revealed what she'd been fighting herself on.

"I'll leave some kind of sign on my door, so you know which room is mine," she was almost inaudible. "Try for close to 12, won't you? I'll see you tonight."

And she flitted away, out of his reach, before he could steal another kiss.

* * *

><p><em>In Greek mythology, there was a priestess of Aphrodite named Hero who stayed in a tower on the edge of Hellespont. Leander was a young man who lived on the other side of the strait. They fell in love and he swam Hellespont every night to be with her, and she would light a lamp on the top of her tower to guide his way.<em>

And so she was tentatively tying a golden scarf, the color of light, around her doorknob, once everyone was asleep and it was nearing twelve.

She took a shuddering breath and stepped away from it, before she hurried inside her room and closed her door. She tugged at the collar of his silk shirt, a memento of the night before, and something she felt comfortable wearing and had been thinking of using to sleep in from now on. Pausing in her thinking, she sat down at her windowsill with the dress shirt riding up on her bare legs, gazing outside and down at the City Circle, where bright lights and loud laughter rang out.

Was it just last night she had been there and was with those same people?

_'Why? Why am I stressing out more about sleeping with him now, when I hadn't last night?'_

Was it because she knew who he really was and who they were to each other?

Her mind wandered back to the golden scarf and was glad it had been there so she didn't have to grab the scarlet one. Scarlet was one of _his_ colors and she really didn't want to look like she was saying something. That and wasn't using a red scarf some kind of prostitution thing?

Well, and the red lantern thing outside the door, which the scarf was doing too well a job being like without being red as well.

She was really not going to dwell on that, else she start wondering why she was doing this again. But too late, her mind was already going back to those thoughts.

He was _Head Gamemaker_. She was a _tribute_. What was he thinking? What were _they_ thinking? They really shouldn't be doing this and she couldn't understand why they were…or why he wanted to.

She was from District 12, and the Seam at that. Glimmer was prettier than her and Katniss knew her personality was horrible. She's told Cinna plenty of times, and Haymitch totally agreed on this, that she was horrible with people and being social and that she was unlikable. And he was a Capitol citizen, high up in society as well. He was used to refinery and the best the world had to offer.

What had he to gain, to like from someone like her?

Never mind the fact, that as a tribute, she was likely to die in the games? Why would he risk an attachment, if that was what if it was at all (even if minimal), to her when there was a chance of that happening and he could _briefly_ be sad?

And wasn't that the truth. He was Head Gamemaker. That was what it all boiled down to. Her life was in his hands, and he would be pulling the strings that had her life hanging in the midst of. This man was responsible for her fate.

She had been so lost in her thoughts, gazing solemnly out her window and had even started to wonder if he was really coming, that she hadn't noticed Seneca open the door and slip inside. Not until familiar arms wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled her neck, had she any idea that he'd finally arrived.

"Why?" slipped out of her lips softly.

He was silent, contemplating his answer as he realized what she was asking.

"Because once you get a taste, you want more," he said simply.

"That's gluttony."

"I don't exactly want to eat you. Well, literally," he faintly smirked, but she was serious and so was he, and his smirk disappeared.

"Then it's lust," she murmured.

He lifted her up from behind, and then adjusted her into a bridal hold as he carried her to her bed, sitting her on the edge of it.

"You're thinking too much," he caressed her face, and she had the feeling it was quickly becoming a favorite thing to do for him.

"Is that bad?" she tilted her head and her unbraided hair fell into her face.

He took a moment to admire the image, a rare and almost vulnerable look on her.

"When you're too busy thinking that you stand still, and when you forget to live life and enjoy yourself every once and awhile…Yes."

Because the answers to their questions were too complicated to be answered simply in words and they themselves were too complex to try to be understood so easily in that way.

He pushed her back and slowly pushed her shirt up, pleased to see her wearing it and aroused at the sight of it on her in the first place. He briefly allowed his fingers to skim her taut stomach, looking up after to see her looking at him with gray eyes that shone with both want and curiosity.

"Don't think," he told her gently. "Don't think. _Feel_. _Live_.

"Tonight is about you. I'm going to focus on you and only you," he said firmly, taking her questing fingers away from his collar and clasping it together with his hand on the bed. "I want you to stop thinking and focus in return on just feeling. _Tonight, let me just appreciate you_."

And then he was back on her, and each stroke of his tongue left a blazing trail of heat and aftershocks of pleasure that coursed through her body like currents of electricity.

She didn't know whether to just lie back and writhe helplessly on her bed, or push herself up on her elbows and stare shamelessly as he worked –because even doing this, he looked so beautiful and sophisticated.

That being thought, she allowed herself at least a moment to watch before she did end up back on her back and writhing on top of her sheets in blissful abandon (he did, after all, say for her to stop thinking and watching him was just making her think). And because it was really hard to watch when he was so determined to make her feel anyways, and she was literally blanking out from his work.

The silky fabric of the scarlet dress shirt he'd given her was rubbing wonderfully against her skin as she twisted and turned on her bed. His large hands grasped onto her thighs and helped keep them steady, when all she felt was the want of falling apart and shattering into pieces.

Sweat gathered all over her body, with exertion taking its toll on her. She continually let out moans and gasps that she tried to keep quiet, not wanting to alert the others to her predicament. She was afraid she would be too loud and draw the others there. She wouldn't want them walking in, much less finding out about this…them.

He could feel his hands slipping from their hold on her, their mingled sweat making it hard to keep a tight grip.

When he felt her nearing her end, he pulled back, which drew a strangled half moan half sob from her. She was staring at him in teary question, so he smiled gently at her. He moved onto the bed and lay parallel to her, staring straight into her gray eyes that were darkened so much that they reminded him of storm clouds.

He wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her closer, drawing their heads close together, while his other hand was preoccupied with dancing teasingly on her thigh.

"Seneca," she murmured.

"Shh," he responded, kissing her. She could taste herself on his lips, sweet in a muted way. "Close your eyes."

He saw her hesitation plainly on her face. But he needed her to do this. She hadn't closed her eyes willingly with him the whole time and he needed her to just let go.

"Close your eyes…and live in the moment for once."

"I'm afraid to," she quietly admitted. "I don't like the idea of missing things. I don't like to look through the dark and miss the light."

"You don't have to be aware of everything all the time," he told her. "It's alright to just be carefree and not have to worry about everything. I told you. For once, let me be the one to take care of things…of you."

And then his hand stopped dancing and touched her.

"Close your eyes. It's okay. I'm right here."

And she closed them, and he was familiarizing her body to them, working her body up again and watching her beautiful face all the while –unguarded to his eyes finally that night.

She closed her eyes and kept them close because for once she didn't want to be the one responsible for things and always being on watch.

When it would all be done and over, her thoughts would likely cycle back to her. That was inescapable. But until then, she wanted to forget everything and only know how it felt for him to touch her like this and to feel free and blissful.

Because then she would be back to wondering what did he want from this; why would a man like him be pursuing this and her so forcefully and persistently?

What did Seneca Crane want from _her_?

Started 4/7/12 –Completed 4/9/12

**EDITED 9/1/13: Again, edited to not be explicit and comply with guidelines, just in case.**

A/n: Wow, what an enthusiastic response –I just had to update earlier than planned for this. Theme song for the chapter _Safe & Sound_ by Taylor Swift, with last chapter's _For You_ by Angus and Julia Stone (put on repeat and emphasized at the sex scenes, haha). Seneca and Katniss' reactions to each other (especially the truth of who they are) will be an on-going thing through the chapters, and we have Haymitch knowing she slept with someone but not who, Peeta knowing she went drunk wild the night before but not understanding what exactly went on, and Effie being…well, Effie. And they're all clueless about the eventual pregnancy at this point (mwahaha).

**As I'd warned readers from another fic (and therefore copied here): Just to let you know don't expect this to be just a smut fic. This is more of a huge dramafest filled with the occasional, maybe more frequent, sexcapade. I don't think I could handle writing smut every single chapter O.O (and it's hilarious I warned off readers on the second chapter of this, like I had the second chapter of that fic).**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed (like wow) and alerted! Please continue to show your support and review and alert!**

To jess: Wow, thanks! And me too! I watched the movie and I just totally loved Seneca in it. And yeah, for some reason this pairing is addictive. Glad Seneca's a hit though!

To Chuck Finley: Thank you! And haha, everyone seems to want to know how the two will react to each other after the truth. Hope this chapter and their further reactions aren't disappointing. As for not killing enough Seneca…is if I go by reverse psych, does that mean I should?

To Mocking jay: Thanks so much for your faith in this! As for reactions, more is coming. And Seneca and Katniss' will continue to be explored too.

To Danielle: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you enjoyed this that much already. Hope you liked this chapter too!

To Bri: Yeah, ahaha! I love crack!pairings. I can't help but love Seneca/Katniss, so it's what I end up writing. Thanks for giving it a chance and liking it so far!

**And even though it'll make the chapter even longer…**

**Omake! I**

It was like a train wreck. Katniss kept staring, the head trainer brought everyone to attention, and then Seneca Crane was turning his head and had caught sight of her. They were frozen, ignoring everything else around them.

And then 'Seneca _Crane_' and '_Head Gamemaker_' filtered into her blank mind, out of everything else the head trainer had said.

"WHAT?"

That brought everything to a standstill, and vaguely she realized that she'd missed the entire speech and everyone had been heading towards a station while she had blanked out. Of course, even though everyone was now staring at her, she continued to stare at Seneca who stared back at her.

At the same time the new facts they'd just learned began to process into their heads, Seneca jumped to his feet, they pointed at each other, and they both screamed in unison almost identical exclamations.

"I SLEPT WITH THE HEAD GAMEMAKER?"

"I SLEPT WITH A TRIBUTE?"

Utter chaos erupted after that.

**Omake! II**

Katniss was sort of morbidly curious how far of a wreck Clove could make of the knot station. So…she'd decided she'd hold off on the other stations for now and would stick to the knot station the entire day, monitoring the carnage as she let Clove keep on talking.

At the end, she believed Clove actually did know what she was doing.

Clove had to have been consciously making a nest for shelter or else a very dangerous trap of knots someone could get caught up in and choke, suffocate, or be lost in forever.

**Omake! III**

"Say, Katniss? Before I disappear, 'cause you know –I'd rather not stick around when your stalker comes around again; damn, she's already coming over, gotta make this quick –"

"Why don't you want to be around Clove?"

"She's creepy. Anyways, about earlier, when you were with the Head Gamemaker?"

"…Yeah?"

"What were you doing before that, outside? You have hair sticking up and coming loose, and there were leaves in your hair!"

"…I was frolicking on the grass." _'With Seneca.'_

Started 4/10/12 –Completed 4/10/12 (Omake (in fanfiction): Bonus story scenes (usually comedic) that may or may not be part of the story, be part of the timeline or not, or just be a funny alternate.)


	3. Don't You Fret, My Dear

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be richer, if I did.  
>Story: Haymitch forces them to party and Katniss ends up drunk. She ends up pregnant and still in the games. Unlikely alliances and crazy sponsors. It's crack!drama.<br>Set AU at the first book, "The Hunger Games."  
>Spoilers: Just the first book at first and then maybe the next two books.<br>Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
>Pairings: SenecaKatniss, one-sided Gale/Katniss, one-sided Peeta/Katniss, Glimmer/Peeta, Cato/?, Gale/Clove

**The Taste of Nightlock on Your Lips**  
><em>Chapter Three: Don't You Fret, My Dear<em>

She felt warm. Air touched her naked skin and a shiver went through her…but she was still warm. The heat of _his _body wrapped around her pleasantly and she couldn't recall ever feeling so comfortable before.

Inwardly, she was screaming at herself to move away and get a grip on herself.

"You're thinking again."

"Is thinking a bad thing then?" she answered back wryly.

She felt him shift and then he was leaning over her, using his elbow as a support

"No, but it is when it's the type of thoughts you're probably having," he retorted.

"And what type of thoughts is that?" she muttered, still not looking at him.

"The ones that have you pulling away from me," he murmured and she's a little bit awkward at that. "Is this going to be a usual thing in the mornings, this tension?"

"You say that like we're going to be meeting up every night and wake up to each other very morning," she said, her voice edging into sarcasm and just starting to feel really tired.

"Would that be so bad?" he asked quietly.

She couldn't resist snapping her head towards him, gaze slowly becoming disbelieving. She opened her mouth and then just shut it again. She honestly had no words to reply to that.

He moved closer to her, so close that he was practically on top of her and their lips easily brushed against each other's with each breath. His arms were on either side of her, trapping her against the bed.

"Would you let me come back tonight?" he asked against her lips.

Her breath sped up, but she didn't answer. Everything in her was screaming for her to say no, that she was being stupid. He was distracting her and damn it, he wasn't just a Gamemaker but the Head Gamemaker –her life was already in his hands; she didn't need to add her body and mind to that as well. _Why_ would he want to anyways? Being who he is and she being who she was. Hell, being who he was, he was guaranteed to have whoever he wanted anyways. Why was he wasting his time?

"This can't possibly turn out right," she muttered, moving her head to the side to break the tentative connection between their faces.

She could feel his gaze boring down on her.

"What makes you say that?"

"Isn't that obvious?' she almost laughs hysterically, but settled for a little bit of self-deprecation to leak into her tone.

But he searched out her lips and kissed her, bringing her will to a test again and obviously losing.

"No, it's not," he said plainly after.

"Then you're just deluding yourself," she glared at him.

She was surprised to see a smile tug at his lips at that before a serious look came over him and she tensed.

"Then say no," he said shortly, lifting his chin up challengingly.

She opened her mouth to do so, but it was like the word got stuck in her throat. It was _one_ word. Why couldn't she force it out of her mouth? Why couldn't she just say no to him?

She turned her head and hid her face against the pillow, unwilling to face him with her inability to go through with her refusal. The tips of his fingers touched her jaw and directed her face back to him, and she could see him gazing at her with a look she couldn't identify.

"This is a bad idea," she muttered.

"I know," the reluctance in his voice was clear.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she tried to reach out to him, but it was halfhearted on her part by then and he was as stubborn (if not more) than her.

"Maybe," he gave an aborted shrug.

So she leaned up and initiated the kiss this time, because damn it she was an active and determined girl and if she was going to go along with "them", she was going to go all the way. That was just the way she was; she didn't do things halfway or halfhearted.

"That was delightful," he practically purred as they broke apart, his eyes half-lidded.

"No, it's a death sentence," she said, meaning for it to be a joke, but ending up sounding too serious for it to be taken as so.

"For you or me?" he smiled a little sadly.

"You," she smirked, finally managing to turn it into a tease. Inwardly, she felt like saying 'me', feeling like she was getting into something that was certain to bring her downfall. There were just so many things wrong with this and so many things that could go wrong for it not to be.

"Then I hope it's an elegant death," he whispered against her throat, planting intoxicating kisses that she reluctantly reveled in.

"You should leave," the tips of her fingers hesitantly stroked his scalp.

"Are you kicking me out?" he grinned slightly at her.

She tentatively returned the grin. "Yeah. I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay so long."

"You don't think good of a lot of ideas," he teased.

"And I'm right about all of them," she withheld her unhappy sigh.

"Not one," he gave her a determined look.

To hide her discomfort, she hit his shoulder playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Just go. It'll be a long day and you and I have to get ready."

He nearly pouted, bringing a genuine smile to her lips as he pulled away from her and slid off the bed, gathering his clothes and putting them on.

"I'll see you later," he said after kissing her again.

"Yeah, okay," she said unenthusiastically.

He left after anxiously looking back at her one last time.

"I'm so doomed," her hands almost went to pull at her hair.

She sighed and went to get ready for the day, getting her training clothes and bringing them with her as she went to take a shower. Again, she mentally was grateful to have remembered how to use the Capitol showers from the first time she'd showered with Seneca. The things were a disaster to navigate and she could still remember how awful it was the first time she used it, right when she'd been preparing to sneak out to the City Circle and "party" as Haymitch had forced her to. At least she'd managed to learn it properly on her second use because of Seneca…

God, he'd left already and she was still thinking about him.

She spent like an hour and a half in the shower, trying to de-stress herself. Meanwhile, an hour after Seneca had left and while she was still showering, Haymitch had gone into her room after knocking a few times to no answer. Seeing her gone and hearing the shower, he decided that there was no need for him to wake her up. He'd just been about to leave when he hesitated.

His eyebrows furrowed at the messier than usual bed, having not thought Katniss was the type to sleep so rowdily. His eyes scanned the room and then he spotted the strange scarlet shirt he'd noticed Katniss wearing the morning she came back late. He came over to it and frowned, feeling something tug at the back of his mind at how familiar it was. After another minute of staring at it, a light bulb lit up in his head.

He bit back a curse, thinking of all the people…

Just to make certain, he held it up to his nose and sniffed. Katniss' earthy and mint smell was starting to seep in, but he could still smell the lingering wisps of saffron. He knew of only one person who wore that scent. And smelling this room…

Dropping the shirt back to its place, he turned on his heel and angrily strode out the door.

And by the time Katniss had finished her shower, Seneca had reached his penthouse, the coffee he'd made a stop for held tightly in his hand. It wasn't his preferred beverage, but it was a useful drink for certain times.

He frowned to himself, hearing his holotv on, thinking that he'd been quite sure he'd left his home with it off. And listening more closely, he was even more unhappy and surprised to hear what was actually playing on it.

"_Oh, oh god –yes! Just like that! Please!"_

Lips tightening into a severe scowl, he hurried into his living room, ready to find whoever had broken into his home and was trying to play an idiotic prank on him. But the moment he set a foot through the threshold of the entrance to the living room, he immediately bent back and barely avoided the swipe of one of his kitchen knives.

"Welcome home, sweetie," Haymitch slurred, but his posture was all alert and his grip on the knife was tight. "Cut all the shortcuts and shit I could to reach your home, only to find you're not even here for me to scream at. Thanks for that, by the way. And nice reflexes for a Capitol man, Crane. Strange though."

Ignoring the comment on his reflexes, he directed his scowl at the District 12 victor.

"What are you doing here, Abernathy? And _why_ are you watching _porn_ in _my_ home?" he asked, disgruntled.

Haymitch blinked blearily at him, before tossing the remote at his head. He ducked and avoided it, turning steel blue eyes on the man.

"Leave my tribute alone," Haymitch said stoically. Seneca tensed up. "Stick to porn to fulfill your little fantasies, or do whatever –I don't care –but don't fuck with my tribute."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," he replied stiffly, gazing back without a hint of anything on his face.

"Of course you do," Haymitch spat out. "You know, dark brunette with gray eyes? _The one you took home the night before last_? And probably met last night."

"You mean Katniss," Seneca reluctantly conceded. "I assure you that had been the only time. I have not been near Miss Everdeen since, after realizing she was a tribute," he lied with a straight face.

Haymitch frowned, studying his face for any proof a lie.

"Fuck," the man cursed. "You've always had a good poker face. Can't ever tell when you're lying," Haymitch growled.

"Always a good look to have on to beat you and the others at the tournament," Seneca replied with a wry twist of his lips.

"Like we're going to invite you in again. Horrible, what you did to us last time," Haymitch shook his head ruefully, already turning and heading to leave.

Seneca followed at a sedate pace. "What a shame. I was looking forward to it."

Haymitch only huffed. At the door, he glanced back at Seneca in scrutiny one more time.

"Just…stay away from her, got it?"

"Of course," he inclined his head towards the other man.

And then Haymitch Abernathy was stumbling out his home and leaving ungracefully.

Seneca sighed and closed his door with a nervous click.

When the day would start, he would sit at his chair with the other Gamemakers and chuckle and gossip with the rest of them. Katniss would enter and go along with whatever her mentor told her to do, and things would be as if they had never crossed each other's paths.

The funny thing about plans is that they never seemed to go accordingly.

* * *

><p>He never looked her way the entire time. He talked to the other Gamemakers and he drank his glass of wine, but never once did he even glance at her.<p>

It wasn't like he was obligated to talk to her or anything. In fact, with their stations, he was obligated to _not_ talk to her.

She was just being stupid. She shouldn't even be obsessing over this in the first place. She should be focusing on the exercise the knife instructor had given her, not thinking about him.

"Hey gutter rat!" a familiar voice greeted her and she swung the knife as she was startled, but Clove easily ducked it. "Lame."

Katniss rolled her eyes, immediately going back to her exercise.

"Gutter rat?" she asked, exasperatedly and reluctantly smiling.

"I was thinking earlier on what I should call you. I thought of Catpiss, but that's not really original. Then I decided any names with 'cat' in it was unoriginal. Then I thought, 'gutter rat' 'cause you're from the poor district and all, but I still don't like it. It's temporary until I come up with something better," Clove nodded surely.

"Sure, so long as I get to call you 'psychotic bitch'," Katniss replied with a straight face.

Clove smiled dangerously. "Sounds absolutely perfect. It's very fitting. Good job, gutter rat!"

Katniss sighed. "Why don't you just call me 'Katniss' until you come up with something, Clove? Even I have to admit that 'gutter rat' isn't catchy. If you're going to call me something weird, at least make sure it's catchy."

The shorter girl waved her off nonchalantly. "Fine, fine. And watch that!" she dodged the knife that Katniss actually let go in her attempt to finish the exercise correctly. "At least you're gonna have two months to get that done."

Katniss blinked. "What?"

Clove looked at her incredulously. "Weren't you paying attention yesterday?"

Katniss was tempted to say 'No, I was too busy freaking over the fact I'd slept with the Head Gamemaker. Wouldn't you be too?' but thought that was too awkward. Instead, she just simply shook her head.

"Well, the head trainer was telling everyone yesterday, that because some tightwads in the Capitol thought that the tributes should all have at least somewhat of an equal chance, that they're giving us all two months to train than the usual week. Apparently, there's this thing where the people can put in requests for things for the games, and there was a whole lot of them asking that more training time be given to give the lower districts a better fighting chance and therefore give a better show at fighting in the games."

"Huh. Anything else?"

Clove shrugged. "So along with regular training time, we also get one on one time with the trainers on certain weekends with the stations we sign up for."

Katniss nodded, taking the news in. This could be beneficial. And staring at Clove easily tossing the knife that Katniss had accidently tossed her way earlier up into the air and then catching it, before repeating…

"I'll make you a deal, Clove," Katniss smiled, her smile looking just as dangerous as Clove's had been earlier. Clove looked back warily. "I'm guessing that the academy you trained in to become a Career didn't have much to do with learning about herbs and all that, right? Or you didn't pay attention much to it."

Clove coughed. "Both could be considered correct…"

"Alright, then if you help me out with the knives section, I'll teach you about foraging and all that stuff."

Clove scoffed. "Why would I need to learn that? The Careers will be gathering up all the supplies and live off of those."

Katniss sighed patronizingly. "Say I blow the hell out of your supplies or Foxface steals them all? You're completely and utterly screwed. You and the others wouldn't know the first thing about how to survive on your own, would you? The rest of us will starve you out."

Clove, as a strange sight, pouted. "Okay. At least I can use that against the other Careers, especially if it does come down to a starve off."

"Great. So tell me what I'm doing wrong."

And Katniss learned that she wasn't actually too bad with knives and she eventually got the exercise down by the time lunch came around. But with lunch came expectations she hadn't wanted or expected to pop up into her mind, and she was sitting at her seat outside waiting for a man to come sweeping in and somehow easily making her reluctantly smile.

The time passed by and she waited with nothing to show for it. Soon, she was just sitting at her spot in disappointment, gazing off to the field blankly. When training resumed, he still wasn't looking back at her and she was actually subtly trying to actively catch his attention.

His eyes never strayed to her.

After training, she practically trudged back to the District 12 suite with a blank face and a stiff body, but at least her head was held high. In the suite, trying to busy her hands and mind, she started roughly putting a sandwich together, refusing to let her thoughts think about the man she left behind downstairs or the stupid and ridiculous feelings she was for some reason having. And there was this unreasonable painful clenching her heart was going through, but she refused to look any more closely into that.

"Hey there, sweetheart. What's with that frown?" she heard Haymitch greet her from behind.

She looked back to see Haymitch leaning heavily against the kitchen table, looking at her with an unusually solemn expression. She swallowed heavily before she deemed herself calm enough to answer.

"It's nothing," she said softly.

She grabbed her sandwich and made to go to her room, when Haymitch's voice stopped her again.

"Katniss…you wouldn't have happened to have run across Seneca Crane, have you?"

She froze in her tracks, before slowly turning to face Haymitch. His eyes showed it all –_he knew about that and the truth of who_–and she barely refrained from flinching.

"Not since that night," she admitted a truth, while lying about the other.

He studied her intensely before giving a sharp nod and taking a swig out of a flask, stumbling away from her. She fled to her room immediately.

The time passed by agonizingly slowly, but Katniss stayed in her room. She didn't even come out for dinner, idly sitting on her bed and staring off into space, getting lost in her thoughts.

"'Catherine Earnshaw and Heathcliff tell the tale of the all-encompassing and passionate, yet thwarted, love between them and how this unresolved passion eventually destroys them and many around them,'" she quoted a lecture from school from long ago, eyes rarely blinking as she stared out her window and down at the bright lights of the people still awake.

"Maybe this is best," she murmured to herself. "Before we really do destroy ourselves and everyone around us."

Still, she glanced at the time, watching the numbers moving towards midnight. She couldn't help hoping that he would still be coming and that maybe they could finally have time together, spending the whole night with each other.

But midnight came and went. The door never opened. He never came.

She brought her knees up so she could curl into a ball, wrapping her arms around them as she buried her face into them. She held back the tears for as long as she could, but where was the harm? No one else was there and no one would be there to see her cry. She could cry to herself, as long as no one was watching.

She was so _stupid_. Why did she let herself open up so easily and be so vulnerable to a man like him? All along, she knew this was a bad idea and that she shouldn't let herself become distracted or attached to anyone. And now she knew not just attached to the other tributes, but to anyone else, especially Gamemakers.

She'd been stupid enough to be so fond of someone she knew had the ability to hurt her (not just in the arena but now somehow here and now) and probably toying with her and her emotions. What was she thinking?

She was so, so stupid to have ever thought this could actually turn out right and that there could be a way that they could work. It was like he'd woken up from the dream they'd managed to put themselves in, while she was still dreaming. He always did seem like a smarter person than her, though it would make sense being a Capitol-bred man like himself, with the world at his fingertips…

She should have known he would never be hers and that she couldn't make him…feel for her the way she did for him, even though that was something she wasn't willing to admit to even wanting in the first place or even to the feelings themselves.

Either way, she couldn't make him feel something he didn't, and he'd probably ran out of reasons to be with her.

Outside, in the kitchen of the suite, all lights were on as Haymitch drank his glass and watched the door closely, slumping in his seat but unusually alert as he kept watch.

Started 4/22/12 –Completed 4/22/12

A/n: Hm, hm, a strangely depressing than usual chapter. (shrugs) But their relationship realistically isn't acceptable, ain't it? Makes sense to make that clear. Not as long as the previous chapters, but more than meets my minimum chapter requirements. Another updated for "Caged Nightingale" tomorrow and this one will go back to the usual Thursday/Friday update next week. Visit my website for playlists: lafinalearia(dot)weebly(dot)com/index(dot)html.

To Chuck Finley: Ahaha, sorry! I've done it at school and people look at you crazily, I know. But glad you loved it enough for that. As for killing off Seneca…hm, hm –totally a secret for now (mwahaha). As for Haymitch's reaction, ongoing but here's the start of it in this chapter (and thanks, I meant for that to be a nice little aside)! Now for the pregnancy reaction later on. And dude, that quote –I keep going for Chuck Norris. Are you in-laws?

To Bri: Thank you! And I'd hoped to update this sooner, but I hadn't managed to get started on the chapter earlier.

To jess: Wow! Thanks, that's just really great. And thank you for your kind words and I'm glad that you really enjoyed their reactions to who the other was. Happy, too, that you liked those scenes so much!

To Anna: Thanks! I'll to update more often so there'll be more to read. As for if they'll get caught…well, I do promise close-calls, but I can't say anything about actually getting caught!

**Omake! I (part II of I from 2nd chapter)**

"Woah, woah –wait. You two?" Marvel gaped.

He was ignored in favor of Katniss and Seneca staring at each other with wide eyes.

"How could you _not_ recognize me?" Katniss mumbled.

"Why the hell were you not in your suite and asleep?" Seneca twitched.

"Oh, I'm totally hanging out with her. She's got the favoritism thing going on and it might rub off on me," Clove interjected.

She was largely ignored also.

**Omake! II Gakuen (School) AU**

Hell. Utter Hell.

Katniss blinked sleepily, trying to listen to the lecture when all she wanted to do was go back home and go to sleep. Her eyes started to slide close…

She felt the eraser side of a pencil poke her in the side and she inwardly sighed as she snapped her eyes opened and looked around for the culprit. Ah, student president Seneca Crane, who looked like he could pass off for a teacher with his fully grown beard and it's stupidly awesome design.

Of course he would be all pretentious about her sleeping in class. Then again, he started pointing at her book and then mimicking opening it and putting it in front of her. Getting it, she did as he'd mimed and then hunching over it as she hid her head behind the book and closed her eyes peacefully.

Maybe Crane wasn't as dorky and uptight as she thought he'd be…

Started 4/22/12 –Completed 4/22/12


	4. In You, Us, I Trust

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be richer, if I did.  
>Story: Haymitch forces them to party and Katniss ends up drunk. She ends up pregnant and still in the games. Unlikely alliances and crazy sponsors. It's crack!drama.<br>Set AU at the first book, "The Hunger Games."  
>Spoilers: Just the first book at first and then maybe the next two books.<br>Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
>Pairings: SenecaKatniss, one-sided Gale/Katniss, one-sided Peeta/Katniss, Glimmer/Peeta, Cato/?, Gale/Clove

**The Taste of Nightlock on Your Lips  
><strong>_Chapter Four: In You, Us, I Trust_

Peeta was worried about Katniss. Yesterday, she'd been distracted the whole day. In the training room in the morning, she had seemed too preoccupied to put all her attention on what she was doing. And then after lunch, her distraction seemed worse than earlier, with her repeatedly glancing at the Gamemakers' Box. After that, she looked upset and went with him back to the suite with a colder and standoffish air around her than usual.

He'd thought after their brief understanding in sneaking out together that things were better between them.

But now she was more distant than before.

He'd quickly gone to change in his room while she'd confusingly gone to make a sandwich, and when he went out she was gone and Haymitch was strangely staring darkly outside their bay window, drinking as usual. Katniss hadn't come out for dinner that night.

He remembered that though she was cold and standoffish coming up with him in the elevator, inside of it she'd shown such an unusual vulnerable side to her for just a moment.

_She stormed into the elevator, barely waiting for him to come in with her, before she angrily jabbed the 'doors close' button and then '12'. Then surprisingly, she leaned against it and her body lightly shook as the elevator climbed to the top. He couldn't see her face, but he was sure he'd see her upset and maybe even fighting back tears…_

_But then she straightened up close to their stop and a stoic look came over her face._

Now, the next day, she was actually kind of…intimidating. Still as cold…still standoffish and distant…but also this fiery sort of…_anger_ surrounding her, that really did make the "Girl on Fire" title suiting.

She looked ready to burn down everything around her and walk through it indifferently.

"Peeta," she called out, frown on her face.

"Coming," he replied and put his bowl of cereal into the sink and jogged to her.

She quietly waited, a neutral look on her face, and then they were heading to the elevator. Peeta again made plans to stay away from her, though the original plan had been to stick together most of the time and stay under the radar with the less dangerous stations –that went out of the window with the two months change and the addition of Clove.

Peeta was too proud to admit that the biggest reason he stayed away from Katniss was because of Clove. That girl was _creepy_…

The times he did try to stay by Katniss' side, the girl glared at him with dark eyes, narrowed in irritation. And she would just _stare _at him the entire time, face blank, and completely still. Peeta decided it was best that for the majority of the time, he should at least keep away. If he could wing it or think he could stand the weird girl for a time, then he would be by Katniss' side. And today, with Katniss' odd behavior, looks like one of those times he'll just have to brave the homicidal midget for his partner and crush.

But as the two headed down, another man was anxiously waiting to see one half of the pair. The day before had been, without a doubt, straining in more ways than one. Thinking about it…

_When the victor left, Seneca took a deep breath and stepped away from the door. He looked around and vaguely realized he hadn't been in his home since he'd left with the, then unknown, District 12 tribute to return her back to the Training Center. He'd watched the tributes (her) and then worked, and then had visited her room and stayed there until this morning…_

_Tensely going to his room, he glanced over his mussed up sheets with a critical eye, wondering what thoughts went through Haymitch's head, having no doubt scoured his home, when seeing this damning proof. He strode over to it and was about to snatch them up, when he caught sight of the drops of blood that he winced and blankly stared at._

_She hadn't just been inexperienced, she'd had **none**._

_If he was truthful with himself, he'd never had a virgin before…and now he'd unknowingly had his first._

_Suddenly, a spot of hesitation entered him. He'd originally planned on playing Haymitch. He'd known how the man worked, played poker and hung around the man enough to know how the victor ticked. He'd thought he would play the day out as Haymitch had wanted, clearly staying away from Katniss. He would distance himself. He would even not visit her that night._

_Perhaps he really should keep away from her._

_She **was** young and now he found out he had just been her first. It was a little bit…awkward (that isn't really the word he's looking for, but he can't currently think of anything else to replace it) to find that out and know she hadn't been with anyone else but him. He was trying to ignore the small flattered and proud feeling underneath his unease._

_The thoughts of how young she was and the fact she still was a tribute were finally beginning to bother him, and he resolved that maybe it would be a good idea to keep at least a distance from her._

_It was easier said than done._

_He hadn't been able to keep his eyes away from her the entire time, though he was sure he was successful in looking like he wasn't paying any attention to her. He'd noted her preoccupation and that at times she seemed to glance at him. Lunch had been horribly dull, and he'd longed to go meet Katniss and spend a much more fruitful break with her. And after lunch, Katniss became a lot more distracted, and he was chagrined to find that she was trying to catch his attention much more actively. He couldn't give it to her, however, and reluctantly kept it away._

_No one noticed a thing, of course._

_After training, he worked a little bit more in his office and stayed there until it neared midnight. He glanced at the time, watching it and frowning to himself. With a quick tap of his fingers, he looked in on the District 12 suite and saw, as he'd expected, Haymitch watching the door like a hawk. Nodding to himself at his good call, he hesitated and glanced at the time again. With a few more taps, he searched out the unused cameras in the tributes' rooms and narrowed down to Katniss', wincing as he saw her curled up by her window and crying._

_Any thoughts of considering going by Haymitch's rules were thrown out completely, and he decided being selfish in this instance was much more befitting. And it wasn't just for him this time; Katniss **wanted** him around and sincerely liked him, just as much as he'd desired her. He had no intentions of backing down now._

He just hadn't expected for it to be backfiring on him.

The new day was showing just how difficult it would be to win her back over, he now realized. Like him the day before, it was now Katniss who refused to look at him. But unlike him, she wasn't secretly watching him. She was sincerely ignoring him and not looking his way at all. Her face was not just a mask of calm, but even cold indifference.

His hands were itching to touch her and melt her ice, burn her up even –match her to her moniker. He wanted to really put her on fire, and watch a dark flush spread through her entire body. He felt eager to show her just how sorry he was; make her body sing in return, for an apology to her. He wanted, more than anything right then, to be able to make it up to her, without the others there and being a distraction.

However, as he was forced to sit through and watch the training with the other Gamemakers, he decided he would at least start advanced planning. The day before, he had been slightly caught off guard by the two month announcement. Which was surprising, as he had been the one to approve it when it had come across his desk. But he had been too preoccupied with Katniss and the revelation of who he had slept with to have been putting his entire attention to what was going on around him.

Still, this would prove fruitful for him.

He would take full advantage of this two month twist, and use it completely to his benefit. He could always not make attending the daily training sessions mandatory, allowing Katniss to be able to skip and spend more time with him…Either Saturday or Sunday a mandatory day of rest…and better –private assessments with the Head Gamemaker every Friday, again mandatory so that neither Haymitch or Katniss herself could wiggle herself out of it.

He couldn't honestly stop himself as much as she obviously revealed she couldn't either.

Seneca supposed if they were going to crash and burn, then they might as well go down together.

Lunch rolled around and he separated himself from the others. He went to where Katniss had been that first day, but frowned when he saw she wasn't there. He let a grimace briefly show, when the thought it might've been a deliberate attempt to avoid him. After not showing up the day before, she probably wasn't eager to either chance seeing him here or be "stood up" again.

Still, he narrowed the places she could've gone to without going too far and be late to when training resumed. He looked around for a bit, but hadn't found her.

Deciding it would be alright to check in with the victors for a moment, he peeked in and was surprised to see, alongside their usual poker tournament going on, that Katniss was also in there. In fact, she was sitting in between Gloss Astley and Brutus. His eyes narrowed and the blood in his veins boiled as he watched Gloss lean to whisper something in her ear, something that obviously made her blush, and then laugh as he gently brushed a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

And then Brutus laughed boisterously and threw an arm around her shoulders casually, pulling her close to his side.

Inwardly, Seneca scoffed and sneered. And damn it, any minuscule feelings of hesitation left was completely obliterated. If Brutus, a man more than a decade older than him, and Gloss, someone who was only a few years younger than him, had no qualms approaching Katniss, than why the hell should he?

He calmly went into the room and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Everyone looked up, some surprised while others just shrugged it off, and everyone greeted him jovially. He coolly greeted everyone back, but he was more focused on Katniss, who had looked up when he presented himself, face paling as she stiffened in shock.

"Easy there, Wildcat," Brutus chortled. "No need to be alarmed. Of course, it _is_ the Head Gamemaker and all, but you shouldn't panic. It is alright she's here, eh, Crane?"

Seneca smiled politely. "There are no rules against. It is perfectly within grounds for her to be here, although it's never be done before."

A throwback to their first meeting in the City Circle.

"She's 'Tigress,'" Gloss huffed, socking Brutus' shoulder.

"Nuh uh," Brutus glared. "I'm going to call her Wildcat."

"Whatever. I'm sticking to Tigress," Gloss sniffed.

"And I call her Bombay," Chaff interrupted suddenly, swaying as he put his hand in the air. "Like my little cat at home…they have the same coloring…"

"Are you drunk, Chaff?" Seneca blinked, staring at the dark man. "Are any of you even sober?"

"Chaff's drunk, no one can ever tell with Brutus, and Gloss –" Annie Cresta cheerfully interjected.

"And Gloss is being retarded like always," his sister, Cashmere, interrupted.

"Shut up, Cashmere," Gloss glared at her.

Katniss started to have a 'deer in the headlights' look and she reluctantly was looking at him with a look that said 'Save me!'.

Seneca coughed. "I was just checking in on you all and informing you that I'll be dropping by tomorrow and participating in the annual Victors Poker Tournament."

A chorus of groans answered him and he hid his smug smile, especially as he'd decided definitely on it as retaliation against Gloss and Brutus.

"Now, Miss Everdeen, if you'd accompany me? I do believe we'll be missed soon, from the training room."

She frowned, but got up from under Brutus' arm and slightly pushed Gloss' leaning body away from her. Before she got too far, both men pulled her back and pulled her down slightly, kissing her cheeks.

"Bye, Wildcat! Come again soon! And play with us next time."

"See you, Tigress."

Her face flushed red and she practically scurried over to him. They exited the mentors' room and headed back towards the training room quietly. He was sure he'd surprised her by keeping silent, but he remained that way until they reached the door to the training room. A quick look around to make sure they were alone, and then he was cornering her, trapping her against the door. With her back to it and his body plastered against hers, she had nowhere to go and little movement to make. She glared up at him.

He leaned on his arms that were on either side of her head, moving close to her face. But he didn't kiss her. No, he just leaned in and she was forced to look up at him.

"This isn't over, Katniss," he swore. "I promise you this isn't over."

And then he backed away, surprising her again when that was all he said and did. He entered the training room first.

* * *

><p>She knew she was being short with Peeta, but she couldn't help it. Her attitude just stunk since she got off the bed. And now she was slashing furiously at an invisible opponent.<p>

"Woah, gutter rat. Watch it, I'm comin' by. And save it for the arena, won't you? The dummies here won't scream properly if you attack 'em," and there was Clove.

Katniss really didn't want to know if the girl was referring to the actual dummies or the 'idiot tributes' around them. The other girl's words, not hers.

Still, she gave her a look. "What did I say about that name?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Clove smirked at her. "I'm thinking of still using it on occasion though. It's grown on me."

Katniss sighed and just went back to her exercise. Clove stared at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Okay…I think I get it."

"Get what?"

"I've been trying to think what's been bothering me about your form since yesterday. You're actually pretty okay with a knife, but I get it now. It's because you're using a hunting grip. You hunt?"

Katniss uneasily admitted so. Clove's face split into a huge grin.

"Ohhh, illegal hunter. How exciting. I'm hanging out with a criminal."

Katniss snorted and rolled her eyes. This girl really was weird.

"Anyways, good grip to have on a quick hunt for an animal, mostly afterwards when you're gutting it and skinning it and all that. But it's not very effective in attacking," Clove demonstrated. "You hold the knife this way," she showed the way Katniss had been holding it, with a full grip on the handle and thumb laid out on it. "Good grip and you won't let go of it easily. But it's inflexible a grip and you won't be able to maneuver it as supple as you want. Now just move your thumb and make more of a fist, and you'll have a better grip for attacking, because the thumb isn't in the way."

She showed and Katniss nodded in understanding.

"However, I prefer the reverse grip, which is great for both attack and defense," she showed that to Katniss too and the taller girl found she preferred that grip also.

Lunch came and she went off on her own. She almost went to her little alcove, but on second thought decided against it. Instead, she wandered around before she decided she'd look for Haymitch and ask him what was up with last night. A passing peacekeeper holding a stack of paperwork was passing by and Katniss thought it wouldn't hurt to ask him.

"Hey, do you know where the mentors could be located at?"

"The mentors' lounge is around the corner, three doors down," the man automatically replied, all frazzled.

"Thanks," Katniss called out, walking by nonchalantly.

After a few seconds…

"Wait a second! You're not supposed to know that!" but too late, she was already gone and the peacekeeper cursed to himself.

Katniss easily found the door and opened it, peeking her head in. She was surprised and weirded out to see that all the victors there were loud and participating in a very obvious tournament with some kind of card game.

"You enterin', darlin'?"

She whirled around and saw who she recognized as _the _Finnick Odair, who was as handsome as on the screens and rumored to be. She blushed as she hesitated, before nodding and slipping in. He followed after her and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think we've met before, Miss Everdeen. I'm Finnick Odair, and may I call you Katniss, darlin'?" he smiled slowly at her, eyes lowering and making him look even more handsome.

She really couldn't stop the blushing and she felt she might as well hide her face while she was at it. But at least _he_ recognized her.

"Only if I get to call you Finnick," oh, she'd definitely hung out too much with Seneca. Her usual word vomits were turning into the banter-y word vomits usually conceived around that man.

He grinned widely and looked absolutely delighted. "Excellent, Katniss dear. Now welcome to the Annual Victors Poker Tournament! Care to come in and associate?"

"Sure," she might as well.

"Great! Now come with me, Babydoll," and although he hadn't asked and she hadn't given permission for _that _nickname, she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to stop the man.

"So was there anything specific you needed, Babydoll?" he asked as he brought her around the room, introducing her to everyone and interrupting a few games (prelims he said; the real tournament was to start later on, maybe even the next day).

"I was looking for Haymitch. Thought he'd be here, but I guess not," she shrugged.

"No, he hasn't been in," Finnick looked in thought. "Would you like me to go find him for you?"

"Nah, he's probably passed out drunk in the suite," she huffed in irritation. "It's not really all that important anyways."

He nodded and continued the small tour/introduction until she'd met everyone and she was now in a Finnick and Annie sandwich, dancing to some weird Capitol song. Well, at least she was having fun…

"Can we keep her, Finnick? Can we, can we?" Annie enthusiastically asked the other victor.

Katniss sweatdropped.

"How about it, Babydoll?" he winked at her. "You want to be owned by us?"

Sputtering, she was saved by the arrival of Johanna Mason, who exasperatedly pulled Finnick and Annie off of her. The female victor rolled her eyes before smirking at her.

"I'll be taking these two from your hands, _Babydoll_. This one," she lifted Annie slightly, "needs to sit down and go time out. And _this one promised to bring back some beer_."

"I did, didn't I? I had forgotten to bring it. Oh, alright –I'll go out and bring some here," Finnick sighed dramatically. "See you, Babydoll. Be right back."

Finding herself alone, her eyes traveled over the room and she was drawn to some players nearby, curiously watching them play.

"What are you guys playing?" she hesitantly ventured to ask.

An older man, one she recognized as Brutus from District 2, looked up from his cards and gave her a faint smile.

"Poker," he told her, but she'd already heard the name and had never heard of it. She told him so, though she'd added that she knew some other card games from the men and even peacekeepers playing from her district. The man next to him, Gloss Astley from District 1, gave her a smile as well and found a chair, placing it between him and Brutus, welcoming her to it.

Slipping in, the two men explained the game to her and she listened intently, getting it a little. Soon enough, she found herself talking to them about other things and enjoying herself.

And then, funnily enough, she was listening to them argue about nicknames in regards to her, where Brutus insisted she was "Wildcat" and Gloss preferred "Tigress." She wasn't even going to linger on Chaff's random and infrequent interruptions of calling her Bombay…like his cat.

And she was definitely not going to even twitch at their obsession with cat-like nicknames. It almost made her prefer Finnick's "Babydoll". Almost.

She was rather caught off guard when Gloss smirked mischievously, jade eyes that he shared with his sister glinting playfully at her as he leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"Totally 'Tigress'. I bet you wouldn't just be wild in bed, but dominate in it."

She immediately started to blush, even as he laughed and brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear, intensifying her blush.

Brutus laughed loudly, having heard and seen the whole thing, and surprising her when he draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. And then a throat was cleared and she looked up, freezing as soon as she locked eyes with the man she'd completely ignored and avoided up until then.

Lord, the man was as handsome as ever and took all her attention and breath away –and he wasn't doing anything but standing there.

She listened to the chatter between the Head Gamemaker and the victors, surprised at the easiness and casualness spoken between them.

"Easy there, Wildcat," Brutus noticed her tenseness. "No need to be alarmed. Of course, it _is_ the Head Gamemaker and all, but you shouldn't panic. It is alright she's here, eh, Crane?"

Seneca smiled politely. "There are no rules against. It is perfectly within grounds for her to be here, although it's never be done before."

Yeah, she totally caught that.

Gloss and Brutus (and Chaff) sort of went back to their argument, even with Seneca there, and she hadn't meant to look at Seneca and practically beg help in escaping.

Then the words "Now, Miss Everdeen, if you'd accompany me? I do believe we'll be missed soon, from the training room," and she felt dread enter her almost immediately. After the shocking affectionate goodbyes from Gloss and Brutus, she soon found herself alone with Seneca and traveling down hallways, heading back to the training room in silence. Every minute that passed in the silence made her even more tense, and she just kept expecting him to speak out suddenly or do something. But he surprisingly kept quiet and did nothing. She wished it could've kept that way.

Once trapped against him, all she wanted to do was run away. Particularly hit him (partly to get him off and help her get away and partly in revenge for toying with her feelings/trapping her now/hurting and abandoning her the night before) before she ran away.

But he leaned close, too close. She almost expected him to steal a kiss. However, he only just hovered above her and was only that too-close-for-comfort point, never moving in for the kill.

"This isn't over, Katniss," he swore. "I promise you this isn't over."

She almost preferred that he just kissed her and got it over with.

* * *

><p>"He has no right, absolutely no right," she muttered angrily to herself, stomping up to the elevator.<p>

Peeta was already in the suite and probably asleep. She'd stayed behind and let off steam by pacing the hallways, thoughts racing and out of control as she was tempted to pull her hair out.

He'd tempted her resolution and already she felt it crumbling around her. And all he did was speak a handful of words.

Entering the suite, she felt her sore muscles angrily protest at her aggravating movements, so she slowed down and tried to relax as well. Maybe a hot shower before bed…

She entered the bathroom with the door sliding close behind her, only to look and desperately wish she could backtrack. Only, the man in front of her held up a sort of device and clicked something on it, and she was sure whatever it was had overridden the door and wouldn't let her out.

Damn Seneca Crane and damn him for sneaking into her bathroom and guessing she'd want to take a shower.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed angrily.

"Give me five minutes," he actually pleaded, getting up and coming towards her.

She stepped back until she was against the door and he stopped his approach, looking at her regretfully.

"And why should I?"

"Just let me explain myself," he murmured. "I promise I have good reason for my behavior, Katniss."

She gritted her teeth, wanting to scream 'no!' and pound angrily against the door for anyone outside it to hear her and rescue her from this, but she couldn't help agreeing to his request.

"One minute," she told him angrily.

"Well, that's _considerably_ less than what I'd asked for," he muttered, earning a glare from her. He smiled at that, while she huffed. Then he gestured to the, she just noticed, filled tub that he went back to leaning against.

"How about you bathe while I talk? It's warm and I have all the essentials," he pointed out the expensive looking bath accessories. "I'll even massage your muscles to get rid of the soreness and help you relax and feel good."

How did he know she was sore? And damn it, she did _not_ need to relax and feel good…

"Hmph. Fine. But don't think that I'll forget the time, because you get me all gooey or something with your probably awesome massage skills," she narrowed her eyes at him, just knowing he _was_ probably good at it (it would be just like him to be), and he probably wouldn't have offered if he wasn't extremely skilled at it and could show off.

He just smiled at her.

She took off her clothes, knowing that he was watching and feeling self-conscious about it and her body. Still, he'd already seen her and he probably would tease her about that point if she asked him to look away. Especially if she was going to bathe right in front of him in that tub with –ohhh, bubble bath…

Katniss slipped in, sighing and closing her eyes at the heavenly feel of the warm water. Her eyes snapped opened when she felt his hands gently grab her leg and raise it above water, pouring a liquid on it. He held up the bottle to her eyes.

"Japanese Cherry Blossom," he showed the scent. "I know you don't like strong smells, so I picked this one. It's light and sweet. I thought you'd like it."

Sniffing slightly, she grudgingly admitted that he had her tastes down perfectly.

He took a bath sponge next and began to gently scrub at the liquid, creating the soap and then scrubbing all along her leg, extending it so that he could get the full length and not miss a thing. She swallowed heavily, watching him.

"Your mentor visited me, you know," he spoke and her eyes widened at his words. "Soon after I left you and made it to my home, he was waiting there right for me and had some really angry words ready. He said, and I quote, 'Don't fuck with my tribute.' He wanted me to stay away and I agreed. I had it all planned. You see, I know Haymitch Abernathy. I knew if I made good on my word, or looked like I did, that he would buy it and simmer down. Of course, whenever in view of both you and me, he would keep his eyes locked on and make sure nothing untoward was happening…but once I played him, he wouldn't be as watchful as he could be. These rooms could still remain sacred to you and me then.

"Things…emotions…make a mess of everything, don't they?" he said tellingly, looking at her contritely.

"Of everything," she quietly agreed after a moment.

She hadn't noticed he'd already finished scrubbing her legs and even arms until he put aside the bath sponge, and took her hand, kissing each fingertip slowly as he gazed at her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "Please forgive me."

She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes painfully.

"Damn, why can't I ever just say no to you?"

She felt him unfold her hand and place it against his face, and she opened her eyes to see him staring at her with anguished eyes as he pressed his hand over hers and pressed them flat and firmly against his cheek.

"The same reason why I'm so irrevocably drawn to you and can't pull away?"

She drew in a harsh breath and took a second to decide, moving in the tub before she was leaning across it and pressing her lips against his.

Even if this all went to hell, or didn't turn out right as she kept thinking, she at least wanted to enjoy it and savor it for as long as she had it.

Started 5/2/12 –Completed 5/5/12

A/n: Anybody caught the Weiss Kreuz reference (if anyone knows that series)? And I swear Finnick's my voicebox –he believes, like I do, that Senekiss is comparable to my Sucker Punch couple (High Roller/Babydoll); it's part of my headcanon now (which, if you want a fleshed out, detailed profile of some of my headcanon, go to my site and head to the Senekiss page –anyone's welcome to using my headcanon details, but please credit –I did actually work rather hard on fleshing out and creating my versions of Seneca and Katniss, and their relationship). Plus, did anyone actually catch that I was actually heading towards an actual poker tournament for the victors? ^.^

To Laur: Thank you! And of course I will keep writing. This thing is keeps getting more fun to write.

To N: Well, things get better somewhat. And kick Haymitch all you want (though I doubt he might feel it if he's too drunk). You know Seneca can't stay away.

To Anna: Ahaha, thanks! I promise this won't be abandoned though. It'll be awhile until she finds out she'd pregnant though –I still got two months of fluff to go through. ^.^

**Omake! (Part III from I from 2nd chapter)**

"So…" Seneca started out with embarrassment.

"So…" Katniss echoed awkwardly.

"You know, who cares? I'm still good looking, you're still gorgeous –we still make a hot couple. And last night was totally still sexy. _And_ I still enjoyed myself," he looked at her expectantly.

She turned red. "Uh, yeah, I did too," she was still blushing just remembering it after all.

"Good," he said smugly. "Let's go get a cup of coffee, hm? I think I know just the spot."

"I think I prefer tea," she said with a grin, taking his proffered arm and letting him lead her out.

They left behind everyone else dumbly staring at the doors they left through, wondering if that had just happened. And were they just ignored and dismissed?

**Omake! (Part II of Gakuen Omake)**

Class ended and Katniss woke up right then. She was about to leave class refreshed and grudgingly thankful to the student president, who she could see was quietly putting things away into his bag.

Hesitantly, she went over to him and perched on the desk next to his.

"So, uh, thanks for earlier. You're not a stick in the mud like I thought," she blurted out.

He blinked at her before answering back wryly, "I could be mistaken, but was that a backhand compliment?"

She turned red.

**Omake! III**

You know…he should have just taken her home. Or not let her have any more alcohol.

"IT'S MY LIFE! IT'S NOW OR NEVER –I AIN'T GONNA LIVE FOREVER! I JUST WANT TO LIVE WHILE I'M ALIVE –IT'S MY LIFE!"

Seneca wondered if now would be a good time to run up to the stage and kidnap Katniss before she fell off it in her drunken state.

He really should have just left with her, instead of listening to her when she said she was fine and wanted to stay.

" –The only thing I'm missing is a black guitar. HEY BABY, I'M A ROCKSTAR!"

He tuned back in to that and face palmed.

**Omake! IV (This is actually part of a drabble on my site, but this part was too funny not to add in here)**

Suddenly, there was a loud purr and everyone turned as one to look at Katniss, only to see her eyes flutter and her nudging her head towards Seneca Crane's hand, who was actually petting her new cat ears and staring at her in unguarded fascination.

"Fascinating," Seneca murmured. "Can I keep her?"

"You might have turned her into half a cat, but she's not actually a pet," Haymitch remarked wryly.

Started 5/6/12 –Completed 5/6/12


	5. All About Us

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be richer, if I did.  
>Story: Haymitch forces them to party and Katniss ends up drunk. She ends up pregnant and still in the games. Unlikely alliances and crazy sponsors. It's crack!drama.<br>Set AU at the first book, "The Hunger Games."  
>Spoilers: Just the first book at first and then maybe the next two books.<br>Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
>Pairings: SenecaKatniss, one-sided Gale/Katniss, one-sided Peeta/Katniss, Glimmer/Peeta, Cato/?, Gale/Clove

A/n: Playlist updated on my site if you want to read this with music.

**The Taste of Nightlock on Your Lips  
><strong>_Chapter Five: All About Us_

His lips tasted like sin, she could swear. And she just kept on sinning.

_Would she go to Hell for this_, she wondered, not meaning to speak aloud.

"If you do, then I'm sure and would be glad to come along with you," he whispered against her lips. "If I'm not already heading there myself."

His hand buried itself into her hair, pushing her forward again and kissing her, and she arched her body upwards into him, breath catching as he brought his other hand into the water and cupped her arse, almost lifting her out of the tub. Uncaring of his clothes getting wet, he pressed towards her, practically devouring her in need.

He pulled back and planted quick kisses up her neck and along her jaw, hearing her gasping in satisfaction.

"I promised you a massage, didn't I?" he murmured in her ear.

Then he sat back on the edge of the tub after gently laying her back into it. He ignored his wet front and soaked sleeve, merely just unbuttoning his cuffs and then folding his sleeves back to get them out of the way. After, he put his hands back into the water and grasped a leg, pulling it out of the water before his hands began to work.

It was either magic or some kind of fantastical dream, because no one should be that good with their hands. Damn it, it should be a crime to be able to do what he could…

He squeezed her calf with both hands before using his palm to knead it on one side and then switching to the other. He let his fingers start to work, applying pressure into her muscle and slowly moving down her leg until he got to her foot. He held it firmly with one hand and then used the thumb of his other hand to press down on the arch of her foot and then move into a circular movement, keeping pressure on it.

She drew a sharp breath and threw her head back as her eyes closed, feeling him move his thumb up and down the bottom of her foot in small circles. Then Katniss felt him kiss the tips of her foot gently, and her eyes fluttered open in surprise. Seneca purposely looked at her as he kissed it again, lingering this time, before his tongue flicked out and licked her toes. Her eyes widened and she watched him gently place sure kisses on each toe, and then used the fingers of one hand to meticulously massage each toe one by one.

He repeated his actions with her other leg, doing deliberate, focused work on her body. He kept up the pressure the entire time, paying intense focus on his actions and on her. When he was done with her legs, he took one of her arms and began kneading from just below her shoulder joint, to her biceps, and then to her forearm. When Seneca reached her hand, he turned it over and gently kissed the middle of her palm.

He looked up at her and they locked eyes as he began to work on one of her fingers. He started rubbing at the first joint, taking his time as he moved up and reached the second joint, and then kept going until he reached her fingertip. He used his thumb to tenderly rub in circles against it. He gave the same special attention to each of her fingers, before he turned her hand over again and spread it flat, using both hands to massage from just above her wrist to her palm.

Her other arm received the same treatment, but this time Seneca didn't put it back down. Instead, he brought it closer to him and after kissing her knuckles like a gentleman, he took one of her fingers and rubbed his lips along it and did it again a second time, and then doing the same to each of her fingers. He took the tip of her index finger into his mouth and suckled, before bringing it further in.

She gasped and watched in fascination as he practically made love to her finger with his mouth, feeling his tongue rub against the bottom of her finger and then slightly curl around it from one side and then the other. He moved his mouth up and down her finger, and then pushed it around his mouth with his tongue. He playfully nipped at the tip with his teeth before moving away and clasping that hand with one of his, tangling their fingers together.

Seneca leaned towards her and kissed her lips, the tip of her nose, and then her forehead fondly. When he sat back, he looked at her and began to speak.

"Turn around. I still have to do your shoulders and back."

Taking her hand away, she trembled as she moved to follow his instructions, still stunned by his actions. She felt him gently take her hair and put it over her shoulder, and then she felt him softly scrubbing at her back for awhile, before he moved to her front. His touch was extremely light, almost feather-like, as he skimmed over her breasts –an almost ghost-like brush of his fingers on the underside of them –and then her abdomen. He moved closer down to her belly and just before he moved away, the tip of his pinky teasingly grazed her clit.

He washed her down and then started to massage her neck and she let loose a moan. She couldn't hold back her sounds anymore, feeling as "gooey" as she mockingly predicted before he'd started. In her dazed mind, she could barely hear him start to breathe heavily at that.

"Don't hold back, will you? Your voice is so lovely. You make me want to lose control," he said breathily next to her face.

She couldn't help turning red, but didn't restrain her moans as his thumbs began to massage deeply into her back, while his fingers stretched out and massaged her sides as he moved downwards. Then he was moving onto her head, pouring shampoo into his hands and rubbing it into her hair before using his fingers to massage into her scalp.

"I think I'd love you just for the massages," she murmured without thought.

Her eyes flew open, having closed again during the continuation of the massage, and she bit into her lip as she refused to turn around and face him.

"I'd think I'd be a lucky guy," he responded, and she uneasily pushed that moment out of her mind.

He washed down her hair and then he was turning her around. They stared at each other for a moment, before Seneca slipped off the tub and went to kneel before her. He cupped her face and looked sincerely into her eyes.

"If you l –want me, let me know. Where do you want to go from here?" he laid it out for her.

She looked at him in amazement. Then she was hesitating. He was giving her a choice. She could finally just simply say no, walk away from all this and him…forget about him and their time together…

Katniss looked at him, as if looking for answers, and he smiled gently at her.

"No need for words, Katniss. I already know," he captured her lips again.

She wants him, but can't let herself say anything aloud. So he'll take the lead.

"Time. We can give it time, okay?" Seneca murmured.

"We have lots of time," she quietly agreed.

_Two months of time…_

She didn't know whether they were a runaway train or a ticking bomb. Going fast, going slow –they were just full of contradictions and opposites. They'd already given their all on their "first date", and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. She never drew any lines, as if she already knew that she would just let him cross every single line she drew.

"Take me to your room?" he asked softly.

"_These rooms could still remain sacred to you and me then."_

Slowly, she stood up from the bath and carefully got out of the tub, dripping wet. He grabbed a nearby towel and tenderly toweled her dry, and she stood there, letting him caress her with the soft towel. Taking the hand that still held the towel after he'd stopped, she took the towel and threw it off to the side without looking away from his face. Then she took his hand and walked backwards, opening the now working sliding door and leading him out. She turned and led the way into her room, moving to her bed before facing him again. When she dropped his hand, she awkwardly looked to the floor, and tried not to think too hard about still being naked and what might this be leading to next.

He gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, lifting her head up so he was looking into her face.

"Katniss. I don't have to exist outside of here," he told her seriously. "You can keep me secret. We can keep it here and I won't bother you out there. And dear…whatever your decision, know I can change. I can adapt myself to fit your needs," he promised.

The more he spoke, the more she was getting confused. Why? That was all that was in her head, and yet she also didn't care and almost wanted this too badly to think straight sometimes. This had never happened to her before. She's always been the head-strong, independent girl, who focused on and cared only about getting food on the table and taking care of her family. Why was she being so affected now?

Because Prim and starvation wasn't in the situation right then and she's never been in lo –

She stopped herself. That word was taboo and she wouldn't let herself finish that thought.

"If you're not ready to move this relationship further, we can slow it down and keep to the 'us' in your room," he offered and the idea of not spending time with him as much as she could before it all either ended in her death in the games or –if she was lucky enough to win –they finally split ways to their separate lives, seemed almost ludicrous in her head.

"I think I might actually prefer seeing you outside these rooms," she actually admitted to him.

He sat her on the bed and pushed her back, climbing on top of her. They shared several kisses that made her mind draw a blank, like always, before he tentatively moved away. It almost shocked her out of her stupor. Seneca Crane wasn't a tentative man, that much she knew.

"Maybe stars weren't shining on us the very first time we were together…and that's fine by me. You and they could think there's no hope for us. But we have so much time right now," he brought up again. "And maybe now the stars will be shining. Maybe that means there's hope now and we're a possibility."

Perhaps they hadn't been completely invested in each other when they'd first met…but now, so fast and so much, that had changed and they'd _completely_ become invested in each other.

Speaking of stars…she almost smiled self-deprecatingly as she remembered her books and her star-crossed analogies and reluctant fondness for such stories.

Her lips quavered as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"If we're star-crossed, maybe when the stars start shining, they'll agree we're destined after all," she laughed lightly after she spoke to him in a weak, joking tone.

"Stars do mean to be truth," he gazed somberly at her.

She bit her lip at that and he merely briefly kissed her to stop it. So instead, she just looked at him and tried to communicate what she wanted to say through her eyes.

_If you want me, tell me, show me._

So he did, the entire night.

* * *

><p>"I'll have to leave earlier than usual," he murmured into her shoulder. "If I make sure to be gone before Haymitch comes to check on you, a third time I'm absent with no signs will help him relax further and believe that I'm staying away."<p>

"I suppose," she muttered sleepily. "And you tried leaving earlier…"

He laughed quietly. "Well, hours before now would have been more discrete and less chance to be caught, though you thoroughly convinced me to stay."

"_If you want me, why go?"_

"Mm, saying those words again will probably tempt me to stay even longer," he kissed her again and again, before slowly moving away.

"If you want me, why go?" she told him, lips turning up wryly as her eyes glinted mischievously.

He laughed again and shook his head.

"I'm more than willing to stay if you're okay with Haymitch murdering me before I can take a step to run away," he teased.

She sighed dramatically. "Oh, alright. Hurry it up –you're taking up space and bringing in the cold," she huffed, stealing the blanket away from him and wrapping it more around her, curling up comfortably back on her bed.

He rolled his eyes and collected his clothes, and they both noted this was the first time they woke up together and didn't have a tense atmosphere. He kissed her one last time before he left as silently as he could. Unnoticed, as she was hidden under the blanket, she stared at his leaving back with an unreadable gaze.

She got ready for the day a little after that, unable to stay in bed and go back to sleep with his absence. And the cold after he left was bothering her.

The shower, after the bath she'd had last night, felt rather unsatisfying, though she was loathed to admit it. Still, she started to get her mind on track, trying to focus on the day and not have to think about him already. It wasn't like she wasn't going to see him soon anyways…

She wanted to skip breakfast, but decided not to. It would help her wait for Peeta and give her time to get her focused. Idly toasting some bread, she left some aside for Peeta and started on some sunny-side up eggs. She lazily flopped one onto a toasted slice of bread and began to eat it automatically, her mind on other things. She hadn't even noticed when Peeta came in and claimed a few pieces of toast and then half that number of eggs to make sandwiches.

He raised an eyebrow at her obliviousness, even waving a hand in front of her face, before shaking his head fondly and starting to eat quietly. When she finally broke out of her thoughts, he waved cheerily at her as she got startled at his sudden (to her) presence.

"Hey. You want the last of my sandwiches? I think I'm full."

Her lips unwillingly twitched upwards and she accepted it from him with a small thanks. As she ate it, he got up and washed his hands.

"Say, I'm ready and it looks like you are too. You want to go down early, so we can avoid Effie and Haymitch?" he suggested.

The thought of those two early in the morning made her shudder, so she nodded and polished off the last bite before washing her hands also. They traveled down together in silence, but he noted at least it wasn't the tense, angry silence from before. In fact, she seemed the complete opposite of last time.

"So should we keep to staying low key? With the two month extension, it seems kind of a waste to not use the time to learn the skills at the stations we could now actually learn better," he asked her.

She thought about it before shrugging.

"We should mostly. We'll stick to the survival stations, and every once and awhile try out the more aggressive stations. We'll leave those stations to take advantage of to the private time we can now get on the weekends, to keep hiding our skills and progress."

"That and since Clove obsessively hangs around you, it would make sense for you to at least be around the knives section a lot."

Katniss twitched and sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Yes, that too."

When they finally reached the training room, they were one of the first there (along with District 11, 4, and 1) and they quietly debated with each other if they should stick together or split up that day. After a moment of deliberation, they decided to at least stick together for the first half of the day, and split after lunch. They had just been about to head towards the knot station, when the male tribute of District 4 strode towards them with a confused look on his face.

"Katniss Everdeen?" the random boy asked.

"Yes?" she asked, tempted to say 'Duh, who else?' but held her tongue and was glad that for once she didn't just blurt something out.

"Finnick, Four's mentor, asked me to give this to you," he muttered, confusion upping as he handed over a black rose with a white ribbon around the stem.

She took it and read the ribbon, making a weird snort/choked restrained laugh that had the two boys next to her look at her weirdly. She inwardly huffed –they would react like that too if they read the stupid ribbon.

_Viva la Poker! Rendez-vous, ma Cherie?_

Hell, she wasn't even sure that was correct French.

Then Marvel of District 1 was coming over, holding a rose also (though it was a very dark blue), and seemed just as confused as the random District 4 tribute.

He thrust the rose at her and said, "Gloss told me to hand this to you –"

She took it as she burst out laughing, unable to help herself. And when she read the silver ribbon, she burst out into more laughter.

_Tanzen in meine arme, meine Süße?_

Katniss didn't even know what that meant.

"Thank you. I think I can take it from here," she told the two boys from the other districts and they left just as confused as they'd come.

Peeta raised his eyebrows at her in question and she just shook her head.

"You don't want to know."

She glanced over at the Gamemakers' Box and saw Seneca looking at her in question. She discretely shook her head and slightly held up the roses, before quickly turning to Peeta and giving him her attention.

"Anyways, let's go."

Before she left though, she held up the roses and sniffed them, having smelled something a little off earlier. She blinked and fought off the urge to laugh out loud again. Peeta took one from her and sniffed it also.

"Is that…"

"Permanent marker? Yeah."

Well, she doubted there were any natural black or blue roses just lying around.

At the knot station, with the trainer oddly looking rather happy to see them, they took some rope and began to practice some of the knots they'd recently learned from the station. Time passed and then it was lunch. She'd been about to head out the doors with her tray of food, when she'd been sidetracked into a hidden alcove and was face to face with a playfully grinning Seneca.

"So, I see from earlier you got the Poker Invitations."

She coughed to hide the laugh that had been about to come out.

"Yeah. Permanently marked," she joked, though he didn't get it.

She held the roses up to his nose and it wrinkled as he moved away from the smell.

"Smells wonderful," he said sarcastically. "I'm guessing they came personalized for you?"

She handed them over and let him read them.

"What do they mean anyways? I kind of get Finnick's."

He rolled his eyes. "Finnick's says 'Long live Poker! Date, my darling?' Gloss' reads 'Dance into my arms, my sweet?' At least, that's what I'm sure they say, but who knows? I don't really speak either French or German fluently. They both probably wrote them wrong anyways –at least, Finnick's is definitely probably wrong, being who he is."

She bit down on her lip to stop herself from giggling (Lord forbid she start _that_), which was becoming a habit for her. She wasn't sure which was worse –that or how she used to bite her nails.

"I think they're trying to compete with each other," she said in amusement.

"Probably. Not that it matters. They don't stand a chance, especially against me. You're all mine," he declared, pulling her into his arms.

She hadn't really meant it in that way, but now his words and actions got her blushing again. He and his uncanny ability to fluster her completely…

"Anyways, I told them I was coming over yesterday. You want to come along and support me, while I clean them out?" he smirked rather roguishly at her.

She laughed lightly. "Sure, why not?"

He offered his arm and she hooked hers around it, and then he was leading her to the mentors' lounge, where they'd just finished setting up.

"Tigress!"

"Wildcat!"

"Ugh, Crane," Johanna clutched at her hair. "No! I won't have any money left over!"

After Brutus and Gloss' enthusiastic greeting from across the room (and Johanna's exclamation of despair), both men headed over and gave her a hug each before shaking Seneca's hand. He tried not to give into the urge to squeeze their hands harshly. And then, from out of nowhere…

"Babydoll!"

From behind her, Finnick glomped her and she nearly fell forward with him on top of her.

"Hey, what are you doing coming with High Roller?" he asked cheerily, still hanging onto her.

Johanna came over and extracted him in exasperation. She gave a look at Annie, who had started to sneak over and looked like she was contemplating copying him.

"Who?" Katniss asked in confusion.

"Seneca," Finnick grinned at her, winking at the Head Gamemaker. "Man knows how to roll with all his money and influence. And we mustn't forget his style or the big risks he likes to take."

"That and he doesn't mind spending big amounts of money," Enobaria of District 2 came over, teasing.

Everyone laughed, though Katniss' was weak and Seneca didn't laugh at all. He saw her glance uneasily at him and cursed the whole thing, upset to see she was reminded of yet another difference and barrier between them.

"So, are we all ready to play?" Seneca cut into the conversation, smiling politely.

Everyone agreed and they gathered to the front. Finnick's question, thankfully, was forgotten in the meantime. After lots were drawn and people went to go to their tables, Katniss hesitated and looked to Seneca. She wasn't playing, so she wasn't sure where she should be. He gave her a small smile and nodded next to him, and she walked over.

"All the chairs are taken, Babydoll. Want to sit on my lap?" Finnick smirked at her.

"I believe it would be appropriate that I offer my lap. I _did_ ask her to accompany me here, so I owe some kind of recompense to her," Seneca interjected, making something up.

Katniss refrained from the blush she wanted to let loose, instead going over and quietly sitting on his lap.

"Deal," Seneca ordered.

Cashmere raised a slim eyebrow before shaking her head and shuffling the cards expertly.

"Okay! There's 23 victors and our dearest Head Gamemaker playing," Finnick stood up to make his announcement. "We have 6 tables, so 6 of our victors become our dealers. That leaves us with 18 players. The 18 of us split to the 6 tables, 3 each. Each table's big winner advances to the next round against each other, seconds play in one group, and thirds in another. The players change groups depending on their ranking, until we reach a maximum of 5 wins from the first 6, leading to the semi-finals. Then the rules change."

"Am I late?" Haymitch interrupted, the door banging open as he stumbled in.

Katniss tensed, but Seneca gently placed a hand on her lower back briefly for reassurance.

Finnick rolled his eyes. "Over here, Haymitch. You're with me and Seneca at Table 1."

Haymitch looked over, his eyes narrowing and lips visibly pressing together in a strict line. Seneca steadfastly ignored him and kept his indifferent façade, politely keeping his hands on Katniss' lap and not moving his arms from around her, as if the position they were in wasn't a big deal. She tried to match his nonchalance, hoping that Haymitch wasn't getting any ideas.

Haymitch sat on Seneca's right, as Finnick had taken his place back on his left.

"I didn't know you were here, Crane," Haymitch stated neutrally, no hint of a slur like he'd just had when he came in.

Finnick raised his eyebrows slightly. Usually, all the victors actually tended to get along with the Head Gamemaker and were even on first name basis with the man. Last name meant something had happened…

"I invited myself," Seneca merely gave a nod.

"Why are you here, Katniss? And with him," Haymitch asked straight after, glancing only once at their position and not making a comment on it, when it was already obvious on his face.

"We came here together coincidentally. It turns out she was invited by both Finnick and Gloss to the tournament, and we met on the way. I thought it would be a nice opportunity to catch up, as we haven't seen each other for quite a while," Seneca gave a twisted version of the truth.

Finnick opened his mouth to correct him, but Katniss lowered her head down and looked at him from under her lashes, silently pleading with her eyes. Not actually knowing what was going on, Finnick simply nodded.

"I came here yesterday, looking for you," Katniss directed towards Haymitch, moving her head back up so she could look at him and hoping she looked natural.

"Yeah, she hung around a bit and talked with the victors. We all decided it would be great to invite her. Seneca only managed to find out about the tournament today, and luckily made it without problems," Finnick smiled slightly, slipping in a little of his charm to help detract more attention to the story. "She is alright being here, right Seneca?" he asked the already asked question to play it up.

Seneca nodded. "It is not against any rules, so it should be fine."

Cashmere's eyes quickly flitted across the group in front of her, noting the lying strangely going on but not saying anything about it.

It was a very strained game after that.

Katniss tried not to, but there were times where she would just lean back on Seneca because she got all comfortable. And then she remembered Haymitch and she'd look over, and his eyes would be looking at her warningly and mouth set in disapproval.

The one good thing she was divining out of all this was that the more she watched the more she got that Haymitch didn't actually suspect that something was going on. Finnick and Seneca, at least, had done a good job convincing him. However, as far as Haymitch knew, _she_ was the one having trouble letting go and forgetting that she shouldn't be near or consorting with Seneca in the first place.

Concerning Haymitch, he seemed to believe that Seneca had kept his promise to stay away and had moved on, while Katniss was just blindly and pathetically holding on and unable to keep away from the Head Gamemaker.

"I think I should hurry it up and win, as Miss Everdeen," he called her formally and she had to refrain from actually pouting at that, "and I must return soon to the training room. And if I want a chance to play against everyone quickly before lunch ends…"

Finnick huffed. "Don't think you can beat us so easily, High Roller! _I_ won't go down so easily…"

Haymitch snorted as he fixed around his cards.

In another minute, Seneca had masterfully put them down and won the game. Cashmere whistled in admiration and Katniss was looking at him in awe. He mentally patted his back.

Afterwards, he went around the room and played against those who were done and having quick games. Katniss tried not to follow too much and eventually went around elsewhere at times, as she knew Haymitch was still watching.

"You know…I could swear that Seneca was especially vicious with us. Almost _sadistic_," she heard Gloss muttering as she walked passed. "I swear he was enjoying wiping us off the table."

Brutus grunted, shivering slightly just remembering. "I'll say. He was downright cruel. You'd think he was acting all vengeful or something. He's not usually this aggressive…"

"Wonder what the hell we did to him?"

"How're you doin', Babydoll?" Finnick appeared by her side, smiling at her good-naturedly.

She gave him a small smile. "Okay, I suppose. Ignoring the money being betted and exchanging hands everywhere around the room…"

Finnick laughed. "Yeah, there's that. The whole point is the betting, you know? And the winning prize? Winner gets to be spoiled to something. Spices up the game."

She rolled her eyes. "So you guys only play a game a day?"

"We were actually thinking of starting the tournament for real tomorrow," Finnick revealed. "You know, let our dear Head Gamemaker play for the day and demolish us. We'd all be broke by the end of the day otherwise –and you know how much victors get paid after the games; that's just how good he is. So we set up an amount of money we'd use for today and know we'd probably lose to Seneca –although, no one seemed to have informed poor Johanna of anything, or else she wouldn't be freaking out –and then play for real tomorrow, so we actually have a chance and not be wiped off the floor because of him."

"But…" she could hear it coming.

"It doesn't quite look like he's only playing today."

Katniss let a little giggle escape.

"So today's first game counts, and we move on tomorrow," Finnick shrugged. "After the first official game, everyone plays against whomever unofficially and betting is even more prominent. Tourney starts at lunch always, and unofficial games gain more momentum after lunch and go on until the tributes' training ends. Before lunch, we just set up, chat and catch up, eat and get warmed up for the tournament or even just for the day."

She shook her head. "How did this tournament even start? Aren't you all supposed to go out and get sponsors or something?"

"We could," Finnick shrugged again. "But it's kind of pointless now as no one wants to give their odds early on a tribute and no one has gotten attached to a particular tribute yet. This tournament? Started because we were bored just waiting in this room. While the tributes are training, what else are we going to do? So we set this up to keep us entertained while training is going on and we have nothing to do, and aren't really able to do anything."

She nodded slowly. That made sense…

"Katniss?" Seneca quietly called her, voice low as he walked up to her. "Ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. It was fun, Finnick. See you all tomorrow."

They walked out together, maintaining some space as they walked side by side. They made sure they weren't too close, as to arouse any more suspicion from Haymitch than whatever was festering in his head. But as soon as they were outside, his hand practically flew towards hers and swiftly sought it out, grasping onto it tightly. After a brief glance at his face to see him still looking forward and face looking as if nothing had happened and not revealing his thoughts, she looked down and blankly stared at their held hands the entire time they walked to the training room.

She was still musing on it long after they'd split up and Clove had joined her over at the herbology station. They were interrupted when Atala came forward and called for attention.

"Recent introductions to the training program are being introduced. As we consider rest beneficial and important as training, training sessions are no longer mandatory to attend, in the case of where one of you may feel the need to take a day off and rest and hold back from straining yourselves. However, either way there _will_ be a _mandatory_ day of rest on Sundays, while Saturdays will become half-days. The last thing is that there will be required visitations with the Head Gamemaker every Friday for private assessments."

Why did she have the feeling Seneca had been behind all that?

She looked at him and he was staring at her. Refraining from sighing, she gave him a knowing look and he just gave a faint smile.

She forced her mind back to the training and looked away, turning her attention back to Clove.

"Hey, Clove?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you insist on hanging around me so much? Wouldn't you prefer being around the other Careers, or at least spend some time with them more than you do with me?"

"Hell no. I'd rather save growing the urge to spill their guts because they irritate me for the arena, rather than deal with it and grow the urge now."

"…Right."

"Thanks, gutter rat!"

Katniss' hand shot out and snatched the girl's ponytail, yanking harshly.

"OUCH!"

* * *

><p>"Katniss?"<p>

She blinked, moving away from the sink where she'd been washing her plate. Haymitch, out of character, was standing straight next to the table and this almost seemed reminiscent of the time where he'd first confronted her about Seneca.

"Yeah, Haymitch?" she answered blandly, giving him a blank look. One, she was still upset with him for his interference and would rather not be talking to him. Two, she was trying to act normal and not let anything slip.

"Can we talk?" he asked seriously and she had half a mind to refuse and just go to her room, doing so both in irritation with him and uneasiness with what he wanted.

So she quietly sat down at the table and Haymitch sat across from her on the other side. She wondered where everyone was, and why they weren't there to save her from this talk.

"You know that I know about you and Seneca," he started and she tensed. "Look, sweetheart, it's great that you got to experience life and do some stuff before the games and the…possibilities that could happen in them. And hell, lucky you got the Head Gamemaker in bed. You definitely scored well on that at least," he reluctantly chuckled.

Her lips just as reluctantly twitched upwards.

"So yeah, I have to give you credit and congratulate you on that part. Not just anyone can bag the Head Gamemaker. He's one of those stupid triple threats Cashmere likes to brag about –you remember her? Dealer from afternoon? Yeah, even she's got a bit of a crush on Seneca, and she's not lacking any attention from males. Handsome, rich, and influential. _Smart_. It's almost unfair how much life has tipped over for him. And he's got a silver tongue, that one. Brilliant with his words, knows just the right thing to say."

"Doesn't make him not sincere," she blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't say he wasn't sincere. Hell, I'm pretty sure he's sincere most of the time too. But he's got a way with words, like Flickerman. Only in a different…on a more personal level, rather than Flickerman's ability to speak and get everyone to listen. It's hard to explain, but that Seneca can just speak and make you feel special, and draw you in and feel like you're in some kind of intimate situation. He's _very_ good at that."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked dully, things unhappily clicking into place at his recent words.

He sighed. "Sweetheart, you deserve triple-digit points simply for being able to score with the Head Gamemaker, of all people. Capitol is one thing, brilliant at that point, but high-ranking? And that's not even adding in you being a tribute. Chaff would call you ambitious for trying for someone of a higher class, and I know Jo would probably cheer obnoxiously at getting it on with an older man. And at that, I would probably say it's probably a good thing you got someone so experienced to make your first time good, and with Seneca's extremely praised –the bastard –talents in bed, you got that and more, and probably memorable while you're at it."

She stared at him stoically, hands clenching tightly under the table.

"So I don't blame you for falling for a guy like him, especially if he managed to talk his way into charming you and making you feel all special and all that. Even more once he got you into his bed and made you completely undone –and I know, too, that it's always easy to get attached to your first."

She glared at the table, forcefully keeping her hands unclenched so that she wouldn't end up drawing blood. However, she ended up clenching her jaw in anger instead.

"Thank you for your consideration, but I assure you nothing is going on and I can take care of myself –" she was starting to grit out when he interrupted her.

"I'm not done yet."

Her head snapped up and she stared at him.

"Any other time, I would probably cheer you on, especially when the games aren't involved. I'd cheer you on even more if it was any other man than _Seneca Crane_. But it's not and it isn't, and fucking hell Katniss –you're being completely _stupid_."

"Excuse me?" she snapped in indignation.

"He's a distraction," Haymitch hissed. "Your focus should be surviving the games and he's taking your attention from that. You shouldn't even think of a relationship with him –you have no chance, Katniss, especially as a tribute. Stop chasing after him. You think he's even thinking twice about you, when he can have whoever he wants? I told you he's too handsome, rich, and influential to be tied down to you and not be able to have any other woman on his arm. In fact, as old as he is compared to you –you're still a kid! Other than a relationship between you two would wrong when he's clearly taking advantage and you're too young, in reality he probably thinks you're too immature, too young to be serious about, and too much a kid to even spare thoughts of!"

"Shut up!" she screamed, jumping to her feet and reflexively slamming her hands angrily onto the table.

Haymitch glared back. "What would he want with a poor girl? He's too used to fine things. And if he actually got involved with you, used to refinery, you think he can last in District 12 or doing things for himself? Can you stay here with him to accommodate him? _Leave behind your precious sister?_ Do you even think a relationship between you two would even be accepted? Never mind the reasons I told you that would definitely make any relationship between you two unacceptable, but he's Capitol. The outer districts dislike the Capitol –District 12 would never accept him, even more because he's Head Gamemaker. They wouldn't trust the relationship, you, or him. They'd either think you'd been brainwashed or call you a traitor. The Capitol probably would laugh and ridicule you, because you're from District 12 and poor at that. Any relationship would never be accepted."

"…Shut up…" There was a lump in her throat and she could feel tears prickling her eyes. She kept her gaze downwards, unwilling to let him see them.

"He'd probably be fulfilling some stupid fantasy about fucking a tribute, if he actually ever accepts you continuously throwing yourself at him," he sneered. "And not just any tribute he'd be able to have –but the _Girl on Fire_. Something to brag about, eh? Hell, probably all about easy access anyways. You're close by and willing, and he probably knows he wouldn't have to deal with your clinginess for long since you'll probably die in the games or be dragged off back to District 12, where he wouldn't have to deal with you again."

Her hand lashed out and she'd slapped him before she even realized she had. A sob escaped her before she vehemently stopped herself. She started to walk away upsettingly, when Haymitch quickly followed and grabbed her shoulders.

"Katniss, I'm sorry," he muttered. "I got carried away and went too far. I got too worked up. But you_ need _to see how pointless this is and hopeless you're being. You _can't_ go after Seneca. The two of you are too different and there's too many things that would never allow it. You need to forget how you feel; you can't let yourself love him."

"I'm not in love with him," she protested heatedly.

Haymitch shook his head. "So you say," he muttered. "Just remember this, the most important thing. He's Head Gamemaker; you're a tribute. The circumstances would just doom a relationship. And with your roles…your life is already in his hands, you don't need to add your mind, body, and heart to it as well."

She breathed in sharply. Hadn't she just thought something that was nearly a replica of what he'd just said?

"Please, Katniss. Just think about what I said and realize it's what's best for you."

"_If you do, then I'm sure and would be glad to come along with you. If I'm not already heading there myself."_

She blinked and recalled that, starting to stand straighter and blank out her face. He'd said he was willing to go to Hell with her. Maybe she was ready and just as willing to take that plunge with him.

"I know, Haymitch. I get it. I told you, nothing is going on," she lied perfectly for once, looking straight into his face and giving no hints. "And nothing will go on, I promise. Regardless of my feelings, of which I'm sure I'm at least _not_ in love with him." She wasn't –she couldn't be. The thought was just absurd.

She tried not to let her tone be too cold, as she knew he was just trying to look out for her, strange as that was to her. It made her actually a little reluctantly fond of him and made her cool her anger slightly. Still…

"It's not any of your business," she said firmly. "I can take care of myself and have a handle of things. I'm not going to sleep with him again and I won't let him get in my way or cloud my head. Even if I…have feelings for him, I would never even think about pursuing anything. I have my Hunger Games to focus on, remember? And like you said, it's hopeless. Whatever feelings there are, you're assuming I would go after him in the first place. Your lecture was just pointless, Haymitch. Go back to drinking," she rolled her eyes for good measure.

She started to head into her room again when she heard him mutter one last thing.

"Just…just remember what I said. Katniss, you're still feeling for him. It can't be easy for you, I know."

She swallowed heavily, but gave a backwards wave and retreated into her room. Even though she'd made the decision to do this, to accept being in a sordid relationship, and steeled herself…she couldn't help hearing Haymitch's words in her head, festering in her thoughts as she waited hopelessly on her bed for midnight to come.

They festered and haunted her because Haymitch had only been saying aloud things she'd been thinking in her head over and over again.

Started 5/11/12 –Completed 5/14

A/n: Yeah! I actually really, really liked how this chapter came out, especially the beginning. For Johanna fans, I'm just worried about how to write her so that's why she hasn't been in "Caged Nightingale." But now that I have a scene for her introduction in that and I'm slowly getting my own grasp on her in this story, I'm hopeful you'll be seeing more of her. For any who's curious about the anime Weiss Kruez ref I was talking about, was the Bombay nickname (all the assassins are codenamed after a feline species). Anyone who watches The Legend of Korra? Would anyone be interested in reading a Korrlok (Tarrlok/Korra) fic (as usual, my crazy self and obsession with weird pairings)?

To Bri: Thanks! I didn't want them to fight too long, as they and us realize they only have so much time together before things become complicated (coughgamescough). I really like writing them; the way I have them envisioned just has so much chemistry that I enjoy coming up with scenes and stuff for them that much more.

To Bchampagne: Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy!

To N: Haha, sorry –my name's not Alanis Morissette. Er, well I hope you got that reference . I love the other victors (at least the way I have them panned out). It's fun fleshing out their characters, especially the ones that Katniss ends up interacting with most in here. They all kinda crack me up. Finnick and Annie are really fun because they're both kind of crazy (in the too much fun!crack way). I'm getting Johanna down, hopefully, so there'll be more of her. That scene got continued up there –like the continuation?

**A/n: Also, I have a drabble page under my Senekiss section on my site, if any of you get bored and want to read random drabbles of this pairing. I'll try to keep adding more in time, as I usually make them up on my phone on downtime. Also, I'm starting a monthly Senekiss challenge to try to help fill up our little page here in , so take a little quick peek here: lafinalearia(dot)weebly(dot)com/challenges(dot)html and try it out. My headcanon of the two and their relationship is up on the Senekiss page too, if anyone wants to see my organized list.**

**Omake! I**

"So…I forgot. This is yours," Clove said when it was nearing time to leave.

She shoved a classic red rose at Katniss, who blinked and was confused at the crumpled up flora.

"What for?"

"Dunno. Brutus just wanted it given to you. Cato was supposed to do it, but…uh, let's just say communications were lost," Clove coughed, eyes suddenly shifty.

Katniss stared, though she glanced down to see a familiar ribbon (purple this time) around it and read it. Or tried to. It mostly consisted of words that were really scratched out and unreadable, and scattered words that could barely be read when a single scratch went through them.

Katniss' eyebrows furrowed. "'Take…me…on…the…flor?'"

Clove snickered loudly. "I had no idea Brutus was so submissive! Hahaha!"

Well, at least it wasn't permanent markered.

**Omake! II**

Brutus grumbled, eyes narrowed on the ribbon. "They're so stupid…should write in plain English for her…"

It would be much better to speak plain and truthfully.

"Take this as a sign, my flora," he muttered, writing it carefully on the ribbon.

Then he practically screamed in frustration, blindly crossing out things out in embarrassment, not noticing exactly what was being crossed off and was barely.

"What kind of crap isthat? She'd probably laugh at me!"

**Omake! III**

"Here," Brutus shoved the rose at Cato.

Cato stared at it uncomprehendingly. "Um…I'm not gay, Brutus…Sorry I'm not interested?" he said weakly, starting to twitch and blank out.

Brutus turned red and threw the rose at Cato, who mechanically caught it, already retreated from reality.

"It's not for you, idiot. Give it to Katniss –the District 12 tribute!" Brutus bellowed, before angrily turning and stomping away to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Cato still hadn't caught that. Clove just laughed and walked passed him, plucking the rose and shoving it into her uniform's useless pockets.

Started 5/17/12 –Completed 5/17/12


End file.
